Finding Dr Brennan
by Oliviathesquintern
Summary: When Booth and Brennan get into a fight, causing Booth to leave in a hurry. Seeing her weakness her abductors finally have a good chance to snatch her. Only 120 hours for Dr. Brennan to live... can booth find her?
1. Chapter 1

This is before the season 9 finale, pelant is dead and all that stuff with a couple weeks till Christmas

Booth, Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets were all gathered around the table at Founding Fathers, having their usual celebratory drink. Raising his glass Booth looked around at his friends with a big smile. He had never had such great friends. Thinking about how rude he was to the squints when they first started to work together made him cringe. "I would like to make a toast, this case was one of the hardest ones we have ever had, and I'm happy it's done". With that everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together, elated that the case was over. Cam stood up ready to leave "well guys I hate to drink and run but I would like to get home and see how Michelle's doing, she had a pretty bad breakup with and I would like to see how she's doing." Making her way towards the door she heard a chorus of goodbyes and waved one last time before turning her back on her friends. Once Cam had left, the others started leaving slowly but surely, until it was only Brennan and Booth. The couple stayed for a little longer and talked about Christine before they decided it was time to go home. Once they relieved max of his baby sitting duties they were finally alone. Brennan was deep in thought while Booth started the conversation "Bones we need to talk about what we are going to do this year for Christmas." "Bones, pay attention to me", slowly Brennan came out of her "thought coma" as Booth put it. "Sorry Booth I was thinking about something, what were you saying?" looking at Booth she noticed he was angry, was it something she did? "Booth have I done something to upset you?" she asked as polite as she could, he was starting to scare her. "Actually yes Bones you HAVE done something to upset me. Every damn time I want to talk about what we're doing for Christmas you somehow seem to zone out. I know you don't want to go to mass but I DO, and I want you and Christine to come." He didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it had and he instantly saw the hurt in her eyes. Oh crap now I've done it he thought to himself. "I'm sorry I tend to think, a lot I didn't think it would be so HARMFUL to you for me to think. You KNOW I don't believe in God. Booth you also know that there are indications that Christ wasn't born in December, but in the spring. I'm SO sorry if I don't want to celebrate a scientific error." Now he was really mad and he didn't even know why, the alcohol surely wasn't helping. "WELL I DO BEILIVE IN GOD AND I WANT OUR DAUGHTER TO AS WELL. GOSH BONES YOU CAN MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES!" Now he was screaming, he didn't mean to it just happened. Come on Booth, control yourself. Looking over at the women he loved he saw her shrink against the couch, bewildered he had just screamed at her like he did. But as he kept looking at her he saw anger swell to the surface of her ice blue eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME BUT YOU SHOULD REALIZE THAT YOU CANT. BOOTH YOU KNEW WHO I WAS WHEN YOU MARREID ME SO WHY ARE YOU CRITSIZING ME FOR SOMETHING I HAVE ALWAYS SAID." Both partners were flaming mad and ready to explode even more than they just had. "YOU KNOW WHAT BONES I CANT DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING THAT I WILL REGRET IM LEAVING AND TAKING CHRISTINE WITH ME. I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT WORK." Storming out of the room to get Christine he didn't see Brennan crumble and fall on the couch. She hadn't even realized she was standing. They had both been screaming in each other's face. Getting a blanket from the floor she curled into a ball and layed there sobbing thinking how much she missed Booth already. Running upstairs he saw a mound that was bones on the couch sobbing, but not even that image couldn't make his anger go down. He couldn't remember when he had ever been this angry. Grabbing what he needed he made his way downstairs with his daughter with her overnight bag and left through the back door, avoiding bones at all costs. Heading to his truck he didn't notice the shadow of a person crouching 20 yards away from their house in the bushes. Getting into his car he drove away, not realizing that could possibly be the last time he saw Bones. Trouble in paradise the figure thought to herself. This is going to be even easier then she thought to abduct Dr. Brennan. Pulling out her burner cell she called her partner. "This is it, it's the perfect time to snatch her." Moving closer to the window she could see Brennan sliding from the couch to the floor shaking violently as her sobs racked through her body. Smiling she turned her back on the best thing she had ever seen "She is so heartbroken she won't know what's happening." As her accomplice told her what to do exactly she rolled her eyes. "I'm going in, pull up to the front and come in to help me drag her out." Pocketing her phone she looked at her watch, it was 2:48 "Temperance Brennan you have exactly 120 hours to live, and it's going to be hell." If she had a mirror she would see the crazed look in her eyes as the plan she had formulated a couple years ago is finally being launched into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Creeping closer to the door of the home she checked to make sure no one was outside. It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you see it, so nobody should be outside. Swiftly she looked into the window again, noting Dr. Brennans crumpled body still on the floor. A small smile crept onto her face without her knowledge. Turning around she silently opened the front door and stealthily walked into the home shutting the door behind her.

At the door shutting Brennan looked up, expecting for Booth to be home, and then everything could be okay again. Instead of Booth coming through her front door she was standing there.

"Hello Temperance, I've got to say it gives me great happiness that Booth abandoned you tonight. Now we can have that girl talk I've always wanted us to have." A big smile was plastered on her face, a sickly sweet smile.

"What are YOU doing in my house?" Brennan couldn't have been more disgusted. For one thing her face was still stained with tears, and she hated people seeing her cry. Secondly she was probably the last person that Brennan expected to see. How long has it been since they last layed eyes on each other 2 years at least?

Moving closer the women sat down on the couch next to Brennan and slowly sat down on the floor next to her. "I'm not here to be unkind to you Temperance. I am here because you need a friend right now. How about we go to the kitchen and get a glass of wine and talk things through?" Getting up she offered Brennan a hand and pulled her up to her feet. Brennan followed automatically although she wasn't sure why. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning, this is not rational.

"Let me get glasses for us, they're over there." As Brennan started moving towards the kitchen she didn't see the women take out a syringe filled with enough anesthetics to take out a large bear. The women closed the distance between her and her prey and plunged the needle into the back of her neck. Gasping Brennan turned around to see the syringe in her hand and started to sway backwards. Catching her she layed her down on the floor and started to console her.

"Shhh it's okay Temperance, it's not that I don't like you, it's that I hate you so much I would love to see you dead." At that statement she heard Temperance whimper as she slowly started drifting towards being unconscious. "Don't worry sweetie, I promise that everyone hates you and no one will be coming to get you. You have been abandoned once again." Finally she felt her relax in her arms and fall into a deep "sleep".

A knock on the door brought her out of her killing Temperance Brennan fantasy as her partner in crime walked in. "Come on the trucks out front and I see you have her unconscious. Good now let's go I'll help you get her out of here and into the truck." Making his way over to her he lifted Brennans feet as she got her head and shoulders. Lifting her up completely the pair got her out of the house and into the back of a truck. Getting into the passenger seat she almost forgot the note.

"Crap I forgot to place the note I will be right back." With her partner nodding she ran back into the house and placed the note on the kitchen counter. She then walked out the door closing and locking it. Making her way back to the car she pressed a button reviving the security system. As the pair sped off they were exuberant at the fact that they had finally gotten Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth woke up from the worst nightmare he ever had. Bones and I were fighting and then I left he thought in his head. Craning his neck around to look at his surroundings he realized that's exactly what happened, that is was no nightmare. He was in a Mariot hotel and Christine was with him as well. Looking at the alarm clock he huffed in annoyance. It's only 4:47 Booth go back to bed. Drifting into a comfortable sleep he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! Please review my story! This is my first fanfic so I would like to know how I'm doing!**

Slowly waking up Booth started to remember what had happened the previous night. Instantly he felt a pang of remorse and wanted to talk to Bones right away. Reaching for his cell phone he saw a message that he didn't remember getting. The message was sent at 2:40 am. The number was one he didn't recognize, and as he opened it he almost fainted. Getting out of bed he stood up and started to read the text message aloud.

"_Dear Special Agent Seeley Booth, you do pick the best times to abandon your wife don't you? When you left it gave me the perfect time to snatch her. She hardly fought; it seems you took all of the fight right out of her with your hurtful words. When I found her she was crumbled on the floor sobbing, and it was your fault. She has 120 hours to live starting at 2:30 Am. I wonder how many hours it took for you to wake up and receive the message? You should know that Temperance is in the best possible care. With that statement obviously I am kidding. In 120 hours if you don't find her you have to face the fact that she is dead. Happy hunting."_

Sinking to the floor he immediately dialed Angela and told her to get Hodgins and the rest of the squint squad over to the Jeffersonian NOW. When Angela started to argue with him that it was only 6:30 in the morning he started yelling at her, saying that if Angela didn't get EVERYONE over to the Jeffersonian he would shoot ALL OF THEM. Hanging up the phone he grabbed Christine and their belongings making his way to the door. Finally in the car Booth allowed himself a moment of weakness. The women he loved had been abducted, and it would never have happened if he hadn't left her. Images flashed before his eyes of Bones and him, their happiest moments. Scolding himself he pulled out of the hotels parking lot and headed for home.

As booth put Christine in her room and came back down the stairs he scanned the living room, looking for any clues of a struggle. A pillow and blanket were layed across the floor, but no evidence of a foul play. Running to the kitchen he saw the note carefully constructed with letters cut out from the newspaper, magazines, everything. Groaning tears threatened to break free from behind his deep brown eyes. The usually very put together agent was losing control of his emotions. Grabbing a Zip-Lock bag from one of the drawers in the kitchen he carefully put the note into the bag, called Max and waited patiently for the baby sitter to get here. Booths mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Looking around he remembered the security cameras and looked on the laptop for the perp. The camera was totally jacked from 2:20 – 2:40. Becoming more and more defeated with every passing minute he collapsed on the couch, the early signs of a migraine were becoming present.

As Max approached the house he ran up the steps and burst through the front door. "BOOTH, BOOTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON". Jumping up from his spot on the couch he went towards the former fugitive with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Bones has been abducted by god knows who and now I need to go to the Jeffersonian so the squint squad can help me find her. Can you please baby sit Christine until daycare is available at the Jeffersonian." Without a response he grabbed his keys and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. Getting into the car he wiped a stray tear away from his eye, they would find bones. They HAD to.

Waking up Hodgins had been no easy task. He is a heavy sleeper and Angela finally had to yell in his ear to wake him up. "JACKKKKKKKKK WAKEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPP," Angela screamed. He started to thrash until he opened his eyes "What the hell Ange you scared me" sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face he found he was aggravated, she better have a good excuse. "Babe listen to me," Angela started "something BIG has happened booth just called and he said we need to get down to the Jeffersonian like now or he will shoot every single one of us, so I don't think we should argue." Suddenly alert jack stood up pulling Angie with him, knowing that it had to be serious. "Okay Angie you call Sweets and Cam, I'll call Wendell and any other interns I can get." Looking at his wife a small smile crept on his face, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was.

Calling Cam and sweets, Angela relayed the same thing she told Hodgins and they agreed that they would be right there. There was something in the back of her mind that wouldn't go away. Where was Bren in all of this? She hadn't heard from her and that was strange, stranger than all this chaos. Waking up the nanny Angela told her what had happened and needed her to watch Michael Vincent. Running out the door her and Hodgins were holding hands, and anybody could tell how much in love they were.

Everyone reached the lab at about the same time, but where was booth? Everyone stood in a grim semi-circle waiting for the news about what had happened. Wendell, daisy, and fisher were the only interns that could be there in such short notice. Booth took a few minutes to get there and once he had he was out of breath and broken down. Cam noticed her Ex's condition and automatically stepped forward to console him. Instead of touching her hand like Cam had expected he pulled her into a tight hug. Looking around Angela noticed the absence of her best friend. As Booth let go he looked into Cams eyes and instantly she knew something horrible had happened.

Angela started shifting nervously "Booth where is Bren?" He stepped back and looked at his friends, preparing to tell them the horrible news.

"Bones had been abducted. We got in this horrible fight last night and I stormed out with Christine, and someone took her. She has 120 hours to live and if you squints can't find her I… i…. I don't know what I will do so find her OK?"

Everyone took in his words slowly. Brennan was abducted; she only has 120 hours to live. Just then booth passed around the text message and the note that was left at their house. Angela was the first to get the note and she read it aloud

"Now that I have your attention I want to be very clear. I have no intention of letting her live, because frankly I hate her. Unfortunately I am a fair player so I will give you miniature clues that only she would understand. If you involve the police in any way shape or form I will know, and I will kill her in a horribly painful way. So booth does the conversation about Christmas mass seem so important now? I suppose you didn't know that would be the last time you see her but oh well. Angela it seems that your best friend needs you more than ever, so where are you Ange? XOXO with love to the Jeffersonian." Angela was shaking by the time she finished the letter. At the bottom was a piece of Brennans auburn locks, taped to the paper.

Tears were streaming down her face, and then she started sobbing. Angela dropped the letter still incased in the Zip-Lock bag and crashed to the ground. Hodgins lunged to his wife, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. Succeeding he lowered her to the ground softly and layed her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Looking around the semi-circle Booth looked at everyone's face. Cam was silently crying with daisy, while the guys were in utter shock. Booth trusted the squint squad with the women he loved, and he knew they would find her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Is this story starting to get good? I'm trying to post every day so I can keep your guys attention! Please review! **

As the team tried to pull themselves together, a wave on confusion spread over the team. Brennan has been taken before and every time they found her, but there was something different about this time. The perp seemed like they would kill her at any time they please, almost as if there was no hope for Brennan. Angela was the first one to break the silence.

"What are we going to do?" Looking to Booth for comfort, the person they both loved had been abducted.

"We are going to do what we know how to do, work this case just like it's any other. Cam take the interns with you so they can collect any evidence that they can from me and Bones house. Angela I need you to look on Bones computer for anything and try and trace the text that was sent to my phone. Hodgins try to get anything off the note and then get over to my house and help the squinters." After Booth finished barking out instructions everyone just looked at him. "NOW EGG HEADS, GO NOW" it had come out harsher then he wanted it to but frankly he didn't care.

Walking into Bones office he inhaled her "bonesy smell". Her perfume practically sent him to heaven, and he got a sudden longing for his wife. Angela entered quietly and grabbed the computer quickly so he didn't disturb the partly broken FBI agent.

Walking out Angela quickly made her way into her office, trying to avoid Cam and the interns as they readied themselves to go to the Booths house. Although Brennan didn't take his last name they still called it the Booth house, but not around Brennan.

In her office Angela turned on Brens computer and let out a surprised yelp. The screen saver had been changed to a multitude of pictures with Brennan and booth, their house, walking down the street, At the Jeffersonian, in booths office, everywhere. Running into Angies office Hodgins came up behind her and let out a few choice words himself.

Booth was laying on the couch when he heard Angelas yelp and Hodgins cussing. Running into Angelas office he walked behind her and saw Bones new screen saver. Letting out his own choice words Angela and Hodgins looked startled, they hadn't realized he was in the room.

"Angela can you please look at the new email Bones got".

"Booth I really don't want to what if it's another note." Angelas lip started to quiver, she was holding back tears. Reluctantly she clicked on the newest email with the subject line "Temperance Brennan" that had synced to Brens computer and let out a blood chilling scream. Her heart rate quickened, the room was spinning and slowly she lost consciousness falling out of her chair and hitting the ground hard. Slowly turning Hodgins saw his wife go down, but he wasn't fast enough this time. Turning to look at Booth it was obvious that he had paled dramatically and appeared nauseous.

Booths heart stopped when he saw the email. Standing up he turned around starting to go back to Bones office. "Hodgins keep working the case. Wake Ange up so she can trace the email, I'm going to bones office so I can lay down." With booth gone Jack went over to his wife and gently shook her awake. "Angie honey you have to wake up so we you can trace the email."

Hearing the commotion Cam and the squinterns ran to Angela's office, baffled at the scene they saw. Angela was on the floor looking dazed and Hodgins was trying to get her up. Rushing forward Wendell went to help his Ex- lover get up to a seated position.

Cam was the first one to say anything "What's happening guys?" as Angela turned to her she knew it was something to do with Dr. Brennan. A chill passed through her making her shiver. Daisy and Fisher had been quiet, not knowing exactly what to say or do. Silently Angela clicked on the horrible email once again and fought passing out. As Cams eyes drifted towards the screen she let out a horrifying yelp herself which was strange Cam Saroyan had seen terrible things and had never so much shuttered, what was going on with everyone?

Cam couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was unmistakably Brennan, with a blue-ish tint to her, almost like she was…dead, Surrounded in a pool of blood that was probably hers. She was blindfolded and restrained, laying on the ground curled up into a little ball. No way shes dead Cam thought to herself, he wouldn't do this (Cam assumed it was a guy, what woman could do such a thing?).

"Has booth seen this?" Cam turned to Angela hoping he hadn't.

"Yes Cam, he…" Getting ready to finish her sentence Brens computer received another email with the subject line "BRENNAN ISNT DEAD". As soon as the team saw the subject line they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Clicking on the email the group expected another picture, but what they got was much worse. It was a video of Brennan crying, screaming, and begging for mercy. Calling out each one of their names "BOOTH HELP ME, ANGELA WHERE ARE YOU CAM, HODGINS, ANYONE HELP ME." Screaming between sobs it broke everyone's heart into tiny little pieces. Hodgins readied himself to catch his wife, but instead it should have been Cam he was watching.

As Cam listened to it she became lightheaded. Reaching out to grab something, anything Cam went down, and went down hard. How could this person take out the strongest people at the Jeffersonian? This was not like the team AT ALL, who was this monster?

Hearing Bone's voice Booth sprinted to Anges office seeing Cams legs buckle under her and fall to the ground he grew nervous. Camille NEVER added any emotions when Bones had been taken before, but this time she knew it was different, they all did.

**HEY GUYS! I love all your comments about how you want me to post more! **** I am posting a chapter every day! Thank you for your reviews! ILY GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliviathesquintern is back! I just want to thank you guys so much for the reviews it really drives me to keep writing! Stay put for another chapter tomorrow! **

Helping Cam up, sweets was the first to break the silence. "We need to distance ourselves from this case. Pretend it isn't Doctor Brennan, we need to work it like it's a stranger."

"BUT THIS ISNT JUST A STRANGER SWEETS, ITS MY WIFE, THE WOMAN I LOVE, AND THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD" no way Booth was going quietly on this subject. "If we realize its bones we will work harder and faster. Hodgins did you find anything on the note?"

"I have to go check the mass-spec. I found a particle on the paper that might be useful, I'll go check G-man." Jogging into his office he checked the results. Screaming in frustration he ran back, wishing he could punch someone. "It was just a common dust particle made up of dead skin and pollen from Dr. B." Defeated Booth hunched his shoulders, what else was he expecting? "Angela I'm going to need you to trace the email, Cam, Hodgins and interns go to our house and search for anything. I'm going to take an Advil and think things over." Everyone scurried out of the room except for Angela and Booth

"Booth you know we ARE going to find her." Angela tried to reassure herself as well as Booth.

"Angela I appreciate that, but right now I'm not so sure." Sulking out of Anges office he mentally reprimanded himself. They needed to find her, he couldn't live without her. He just had to stay focused and find the women he had chased for 7 years before he finally had her.

Approaching the Booths house the team saw Max was inside, hopefully he hadn't disturbed anything. Opening the door Cam stepped through first, ready to tell Max the bad news. As soon as she stepped into the house she got a strong smell of Brennans perfume. She had often thought about asking her what kind it was because it smelt so good, but never had. The team always thought of it as "her" smell, and Cam wouldn't want to get in the middle of that.

Hearing footsteps Max immediately stiffened and turned ready to fight. Realizing it was only Dr. Saroyan with the rest of the squint-squad. He immediately relaxed and forced a small smile onto his face.

As cam walked toward Max she couldn't help but feel intimidated. He had killed so many people, yet there he was smiling and looking as kind as he could at a time like this. "Hello Max, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter. We all love her dearly and if she dies…" Cams voice faded as tears started falling onto her face, COME ON CAM PULL YOURSELF TOGETHTHER, she thought to herself. Max nodded as Cam explained that they needed to sweep the house for clues.

Looking at Dr. Saroyan he knew she was holding something back. Cutting her off curtly he started speaking "Dr. Saroyan with all due respect I know that you're not telling me something. Tempe is my daughter and I want to know EVERYTHING you know."

Drawing in breath she prepared to tell him while Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, and Fisher stood behind her awkwardly. "We received and email with a picture of her covered in blood. We then received another email with a video of her screaming and crying for someone to help her." As Cam finished she looked at the Ex fugitive and saw a flash of anger go through him.

"Thank you for telling me, I am going to take Christine to daycare now. Please find my baby girl." Exiting he grabbed Christine and took her to his car.

Once Max had left she let Hodgins give the instructions to the interns and heard her phone go off. Checking the time she realized 7 hours had already passed it was 9:34; Dr. Brennan only had 113 hours to live. Looking at her phone she saw she had a new message. Reading it sent a chill down her spine "shit" she said aloud.

_Hello Camille. I am so very sorry you are missing your friend, but you know by now that I am in fact not sorry. You better hurry up and find the clue I left for you in their house, otherwise I might have to pay a visit to you, or maybe Angela? Or even better Arastoo. By visit I mean abduct them as well, wouldn't that be fun! Be thorough because there is a clue there, ta-ta darling! _

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Cam yelled angrily. Hearing her Hodgins came running over, what now he thought to himself.

"Cam whats wrong?" Silently Cam gave him the phone. As he came across Angies name he visibly stiffened, anger coursing through his veins. "Cam what are we going to do? No way in hell I'm letting him get near Anglea."

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. Finish up collecting samples, and then we are going to go back to the Jeffersonian and act like we never got this message. There is no point in worrying everybody and Angela doesn't need to trace it, the earlier text message will suffice." Finishing her monologue Cam looked into Hodgins eyes seeing the same level of anger she felt. "Jack we have to control ourselves, nothing happened remember?"

As Cam uttered the name Jack Hodgins shook. Cam NEVER called him Jack, this is more serious than he could have ever imagined. Walking away from his boss he feared for Dr. Bs life as well as his wife's.

Angela was NOT having a good afternoon. She tracked down the phone but it had been a burner cell, of course. Tracing the email had come to a dead end, and she was exhausted. Squinting at her "Angela-tron" she tried to make sense of the mess she had before her. The perp had scrambled the cell towers transmutations for sending the text message. She traced the Wi-Fi used to send the email, but the results indicated they sent it from Paris? No way that happened they had scrambled it once again. Sitting down she let her mind wonder to happier moments with Bren. When she had told Angela her and Booth had slept together, her bachelorette party, the wedding, she missed her best friend so much. Letting out a silent tear she made a promise to herself and to Bren that they would find her, no matter what.

Booth was pacing, he was going crazy. It was already 11:00. Bones only had 111 hours to live. Although it was several days he couldn't find her soon enough. Hearing the squint squad return he ran out to greet them, as hopeful as he could be in a situation like this.

As soon as Sweets saw Booth running out he knew that Booth was hoping that they had found something, but they hadn't. As Booth came closer he had this look on his face that Sweets couldn't quite place.

Dismissing the interns Cam hated that she had to be the one to break the news to booth. He looked so hopeful that they would fine something. "Booth before you get excited you should know we didn't find anything. Not a stray hair or a stray anything for that matter. The only DNA we found was yours and Dr. Brennans, we confirmed it on the way here with our portable, smaller Mass-spec. I'm sorry booth, everyone wants to find her.

Hearing the news that they hadn't found something Booth had snapped. He looked at the person beside him and punched, as hard as he could, instincts kicking in.

**Hey guys! Who do you think he punched? Maybe tomorrow we will have a chapter from Brens point of view? Please review I love you guys, your reviews make me so happy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know that a couple of you want it to remain a secret if Brennan is dead, but I'm going to do just a short chapter on her right now. That doesn't mean she's going to live through the whole story (you never know you will have to wait and find out muhaha **

Waking up covered in blood Temperance Brennan was VERY confused. Trying to sit up she realized she was restrained, on a steel looking table. It looked like the examining table Cam had in her office, only worse. Her wrsits were bound to the top, and her feet to the bottom of the table. Her arms were spread out, but her legs were pressed against each other. Looking herself up and down she realized she was in her undergarments, at least she wasn't naked she thought. She also couldn't find where the blood was from, it certainly wasn't her own. Craning her neck to get a better view or her surroundings she froze when her eyes locked on the tray next to her "bed". There on the tray was a picture of Booth and Christine, they looked so happy. Next to the framed photograph was a variety of weapons. A blow torch, an assortment of blunt objects like screw drivers, dull knives, and more. Next to those were a variety of VERY sharp objects; small pins/needles, sharp knives, and some weapons she couldn't explain. And next to that was a small container labeled "liquid nitrogen". Taking in her surroundings she realized she was in an empty morgue, with only that one "slab". Closing her eyes she tried to complete her thoughts, but her brain wasn't working. Everything was foggy and fighting distinct thoughts. She was obviously drugged, but she understood that she was about to be tortured.

Entering the room he saw Temperance look at him in shock, with an extreme look of confusion settled on her face. As she opened her mouth to speak he shushed her harshly. Moving towards her he finally spoke. "Hello Temperance, now I'm sure by now you understand what is about to happen. Do you see the assortment of tools I have next to you? I will torture you, and you will be in so much pain you will want to die, but I won't let you. Then when I am bored with you I will kill you, and finally you will be released from pain. Now shall we begin? Do you prefer hot or cold?" Without waiting for her response he picked up a screw driver and the blow torch. Heating the screwdriver until he was satisfied he finally laid down the blow torch and looked over at her.

She wanted to scream, cry, swear at him, but her mouth wouldn't open. As he brought the screwdriver closer to her she squirmed away from it, until she couldn't move any further. As the screwdriver penetrated her skin she felt pain she had never thought was possible. Letting out a scream so horrible it would make you shake, she thought of one thing only, Booth.

Booth bolted upright from his nap. He had heard bones scream, a horrible gut wrenching scream. Panting he looked over to see Sweets holding an ice pack to his face. The memories came flushing back, he now remembered he had punched whoever was next to him, and that was Sweets.

"Agent Booth we need to talk about what happened. I know you are under a lot of stress, but that was not an acceptable response."

"Sweets you have no idea of the stress I am under, so no offense but screw you. I'm sorry I punched you, I really am but don't you DARE say you know what I'm going through."

Sweets didn't care that he punched him; he only cared about how his friend was feeling. Moving closer to console him he put his hand on his shoulder.

Tensing at the touch of sweets he quickly moved away. Standing up he walked out of Bones office, not even sure who brought him in here. Checking his watch he saw it was 11:37 pm, Bones had 99 hours to live. Walking into Cams office he saw a cot on the left side of the room. "Cam what's with the cot?"

"Seeley we are all sleeping here until we figure out where Dr. Brennan is. It is the safest option for everybody, also if we get another message we can trace it fast. Oh by the way how is sweets?"

"I hit him pretty hard, and I feel bad about it".

At that answer Cam started laughing "not going to lie Seeley it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen". They both laughed for a little bit, and it felt good to laugh. "You are going to sleep in Dr. Brennans office, Fisher, Wendell, Sweets, and Hodgins are sleeping in my office. Me, Angela, and daisy are sleeping in Hodgins office, because it's smaller. Everyone thought you should have Dr. Brennans office to yourself. Max picked up Christine a while ago and is babysitting her at your house. Everyone's turning in now so have a good night sleep Seeley."

Pulling her into a tight hug he wished he was hugging bones. Letting her go he looked into her eyes with gratitude, "Don't call me Seeley, Camille". With a small smile the two parted and went their separate ways. Getting back to Bones office he once again inhaled her smell, and sank down on the couch. Thinking about everything that has happened so far, she has 4 more days he told himself, we can find her. Drifting off to a peaceful sleep he only thought about one thing, Bones.

Daisy, Cam, and Angela were talking quietly.

"What if we never find her?" asked daisy. She couldn't even think about it. "I mean this guy is like a mega genius, what if he's smarter than Dr. Brennan? I wonder what he's doing to her right now; do you think he's torturing her?" she was speaking a mile a minute, and Angela was getting annoyed.

"Daisy no offense, but shut the hell up. Bren is my best friend and the reason I work here. I can't even imagine not having here so knock it off." Letting a silent tear fall down her face she prayed they would find her best friend. Angela didn't often pray, when she did it was important. She asked God to spare her best friend, to give them guidance to find her.

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that rationally speaking it looks like she's already dead, so don't we need a new forensic anthropologist?"

Angela opened her mouth to yell at daisy, but Cam beat her to it.

"MS WICK IF YOU DO NOT STOP TALKING YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO WORK AT THE JEFFERSONIAN, NOT NOW, NOT EVER AGAIN. DR. BRENNAN IS ONE OF MY CLOSESTS FRINED, AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SHE MIGHT BE D….D….D…..DEAD." she was having trouble finishing the sentence. She started to weep for her friend, and Angela joined. When the crying was all done Daisy spoke first.

"I love Dr. Brennan too, I didn't mean it to sound like I don't, I was trying to be rational for her." Daisy's lip quivered and all the girls were silent. Falling into a deep sleep the whole Jeffersonian team was peacefully sleeping. No one saw or heard the figures entering the Jeffersonian. No one saw them erase the Angela-trons memory. And no one saw them fill Hodgins office, and Cams office with gas.

With a satisfied smile on their faces they walked out of the Jeffersonian. Those squints won't even remember their name bye tomorrow.

**The team gassed? Whaaaaat haha. Please review my story down below so I keep writing! Suggestions for the next chapter? Just let me know **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry I'm posting this so late I was at a friend's house! I'm just starting to write it now! Keep reviewing please!**

Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was the ceiling to bones office. Sitting up he looked around cautiously, where was everyone? His watch read 11:52 PM, why hadn't someone come and woke him up? Putting on his shoes he went out into the main area, there wasn't a soul to be seen. Walking by Hodgins office he saw a little hose/tube filling the room with a gas. "SHIT" he yelled as he held his breath and dragged Angela, Cam, and daisy out one by one. The girls hadn't moved a muscle; next booth went to get the boys. Now pulling them out took a lot of time and a lot of work, but not for one second did he breathe in the fumes. When everyone was finally out of the rooms he shut both the doors and went to find the source of the gas. Finally coming up to the source it looked like a generator. Finding the on/ off switch Booth found a note taped to the bottom. First turning the generator off he then read the note.

_To Special Agent Seeley Booth: how are the squints doing? I assume they are still asleep, and will be for quite a while. When they wake you will realize they will have no memory of the past couple days, isn't this fun! Of course the girls might forget more than that, they are smaller than the guys and they received the same amount. Time is running out Agent Booth, keep up. Love yours truly…. Xoxo with love to the Jeffersonian. _

Anger coursed through his veins, this was a fucked up situation. The only people who could solve this case are now handicapped with some mystery gas. Moving back over to the sleeping group he was too angry to be gentle. Going into Cams office he collected a big container and filled it with water. Jogging back over to the group he warned them "GET THE HELL UP OR I'LL GET YOU ALL WET." With no one answering he poured the water over his friends, with screams of protest. They were close enough so he could get all of them with one bucket of water.

"WHAT THE HELL" Angela screamed. "Why are we sleeping on the floor and most importantly WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cam and daisy stood up, baffled at what they just heard come out of Angelas mouth. Looking around confused the guys also rose to their feet, Hodgins looked over at his wife.

"Ange what do you mean, that's Booth." Walking over to console his wife she backed away looking scared.

"Who the hell are you, who the hell are all of you, WHERE AM I." Visibly upset Angela took off towards the elevators. Running after her Hodgins grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around. Prepared with a monologue he suddenly turned around confused.

"Guys why are we at the Jeffersonian? Weren't we just at the founding fathers because we finished a case?"

Booths heart sank as he heard Hodgins. None of the group remembered that Bones had been kidnapped. "JESUS CHRIST, WE ARE SO FUCKING SCREWED" Booth yelled. "Hodgins get Angela back here now; I have a lot of explaining to do.

As the stranger dragged her she couldn't help but think about who these people were. She knew who she was; she was Angela, an artist who wished she was in Paris right now.

All eyes turned to Booth as he started talking. "You have all been gassed. Bones has been kidnapped and she only has 86 hours to live. Now you egg heads don't remember anything about the case, and we're never going to find her."

Shocked the group looked around at each other, did anyone remember anything? Cam tried to think, but her brain was foggy, nothing was making sense.

"I REMEMBER" Daisy shouted, startling everyone. "Last night me, Angela, and Cam were discussing the details of the case; it's all coming back now." "EVERYONE THINK ABOUT IT." It was silent as everyone tried to think, Angela was the first to speak.

"Listen guys it's been fun and all but I have no clue who you are. I think I'm going to head out and go home, I hope you find "Bones" or whatever you call her, if it is a person at all. Do any of you happen to know where I live?

Stepping toward Angela, Hodgins grabbed her hands. "Angie, baby you live with me. I'm your husband, and we have a child. His name is Michael Vincent, don't you remember?"

Shaking her head she looked at her husband, everyone was still confused about what had happened to Dr. Brennan, except Daisy and Booth.

"I'm calling the doctor everyone sit tight." As booth made his way out of the room the group started to chat.

"Okay guys I know we don't remember anything, but we have to start working this case. I can try and trace the gas, other than that I'm not sure what to do. Sweets look after Angela; I need Wendell, Cam, Fisher, and Daisy to help me with the gas. I'm not sure what happened to Dr. B, but all I know is we need to find her. Cam call security and tell them to lock down this unit, no one's going anywhere." Hodgins stated.

"SON OF A BITCH" Booth yelled at the top of his lungs. Re-joining the group he explained that they might not get their memory back for 1-4 days. Angela might not retain her full memory back for a week.

"Booth we are here for you, I'm not sure what is happening but I am going to try and work with Angela to help her get her memory back. No one will stop working this case no matter what Booth, we will find her."

"Thanks Sweets, oh and I'm sorry for punching you."

"So THAT'S why my face hurts. I will forget about it for now Booth, but we really do need to talk abou….."

Cutting him off Booth dismissed him so he could help Angela. The squints were tracing the gas, and all was okay again. If by okay you mean back to horrible, then yes, all was okay again.

"They aren't as stupid as you assumed, your math was wrong. Angela is the only one who forgets the amount we wanted them to." She angrily stated to her accomplice. Watching the Jeffersonian security cameras, she saw the gang get up and get back to work, what the hell!

"I'm sorry, I thought it was right. Anyway this game is getting a little boring; maybe we should take someone else?" Nodding at his partner they had their minds set on the target. Circling the picture he stepped back and admired his work. A wall filled with pictures of the Jeffersonian team. With arrows X's circles and everything else, the target was selected and they readied themselves to take their next victim.

**Poor Angela! Who do you think they're going to take next? Review my story please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Its Oliviathesquintern here with your next chapter! Who do you think is going to get taken? You will found out right now! **

"Are you sure our target is going to be away from the Jeffersonian?" she asked.

"I'm sure, now while I approach the target you keep the truck ready, this one's going to be a struggle. I think this will FINALLY put a sense of urgency into the teams' brain." Reaching over to get the chloroform and the cloth he readied his "weapon"

"Okay guys I have to swing by my house and get a few things, one of the maids said there was a problem?" Hodgins looked quizzical. He knew his maids never contacted him about a problem, they always figured it out amongst themselves. "Wendell you can continue to look for the gas that caused us mental confusion, and have the other interns help you. I'll be right back call me if you need anything."

Nodding in agreement Wendell took over the search, running it in every program they had.

"Why did he put you in charge?" Fisher asked Wendell. "I am just as good as you and…" his mind wondered to other things, and the subject was dropped.

Cam was startled by the ringing of her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she looked at it quickly, and responded. It was Michelle, and she needed her. "I'm sorry but Michelle needs me, I will be right back, keep working." She knew she didn't have to add the last bit in there, but being completely honest with herself she liked being in charge. Rushing out of the Jeffersonian she quickly ran for her car, wanting to see her daughter ASAP.

Walking to his car he couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of his neck. Looking around he confirmed what he knew, no one was there. Driving to his house he had the weirdest feeling, like something was about to happen. Of course he brushed it off as a side effect of the gas, Hodgins didn't even think about the text Cam had gotten earlier from their favorite kidnapper. Arriving at his estate he was infuriated that there was no problem. He could have been using his time to find Dr. B. Hodgins got even madder when he realized that there was no maid named Ms. Jones. "shit shit shit shit" he yelled as he started dialing Booths number.

Receiving a call from Hodgins, Booth was shocked at his tone of voice.

"Booth make sure everyone is safe in the lab, there was no emergency at my house it was a setup, a trick, make sure everyone is safe." Hanging up before Booth even had a chance to respond he quickly got into his car, and sped toward the Jeffersonian.

After Hodgins hung up Booth dashed into Angela's office.

"Hiya Booth", Angela said beaming. Apparently she remembered him now, that was a start.

Counting Sweets and Angela, Booth ran into Hodgins. Fisher, Daisy, and Wendell were having a heated discussion on the type of gas they were drugged with.

"Where the hell is cam?" Booth said, hoping she was in the bathroom.

"She went home because Michelle needed her; she said she would be right back." Daisy answered, confused.

Hearing a knock on the sliding doors to the unit Booth jogged/ walked to see who it was, praying it was Cam. He was shocked however, to see it was Michelle.

"Michelle what are you doing here?" Booth didn't like how this was looking.

"Cam texted me saying to meet her here, she hasn't answered since." Michelle looked around slightly curious as to why the usually put together Agent was disheveled and unhinged. "Is she here? Because this is where she told me to meet her, where is she?" Michelle was starting to get scared looking at the agents facial expression.

"Michelle can I see that text from Cam?" his voice getting angrier by the second.

"Sure you can, but she did this weird Xoxo thing at the bottom which she normally doesn't do." Handing Booth the phone she saw all the color drain from his face as he read it.

"Michelle, go show this to the squint squad in Hodgins office, they will know what it means okay? Then go to Angelas office and have her track the text. Tell everyone I've gone out to find Cam and I will be back later". With no further explanation he ran out the doors and locked them again, how could this be happening?

As Cam unlocked her apartment she walked in slowly. "Michelleeeeeee" she called. Without closing the door she walked in farther, noticing her car keys were missing from the dish she always kept them. Hearing the door close behind her she turned around to face him, about to jump out of her skin. "What are you doing in my apartment?" Noticing his hands were in his pocket she started slowly backing towards the kitchen, knowing where she kept the knives.

"In case you're wondering about Michelle, she's fine. In fact she is probably at the Jeffersonian right now as we speak. It's funny how you got a text telling you to come here, and she got a text telling her to go there. But enough about Michelle, let's talk about you."

Finally bumping the counter top Cam reached behind her and picked up the biggest knife she had. Putting it in front of her, pulse racing, she felt in control. "No, let's talk about you shall we? Where are you keeping Dr. Brennan? You know if you kill her Booth will kill you, unless I do it first." Lunging toward him with the knife out she grazed his cheek, only enough to create a light scratch, he was fast.

"You really shouldn't have done that Camille." Racing forward he grabbed the knife out of her hand and drew it on her. With one swift movement he grabbed her arm and pulled him towards her. Whipping her arm around, her back was against his stomach, knife to her throat. "I honestly was going to take you in a nicer manor, but if I have to cut your throat I will. You see Camille you are just an incentive for the group, an added bonus if you will."

Struggling against his death like grip she shed a silent tear for herself. Stomping her high heel on top of his toe it gave her just enough leeway to start running,

"Son of a bitch that hurt." As Cam started to get away he pounced on her, grabbing her ankle. The pair fell to the ground with a loud thud, knocking over a side table. As she tried to crawl away he flipped her over and pinned her, so that she was facing him and he was sitting on her abdomen. "I've got to say you actually impress me. I knew this was going to be a struggle but damn, this is harder than I thought it was going to be." Removing the cloth from her pocket he saw her eyes widen. At the top of her lungs Cam screamed for help, to no one in particular.

As he put the cloth filled with chloroform over her mouth and nose she started to become light headed. Come on Cam fight back her conscious screamed, but she had no fight left in her. Her eyes started to close and the world started to fade into sweet oblivion.

When Cam was finally knocked out he wiped the blood from his scratch onto his pants, not realizing his pinky scraped the ground, leaving the DNA the team would need. Standing up he picked her up bridal style and looked for a pair of sunglasses. When he had found them he put them over her eyes and walked right out the front door, leaving her apartment open a sliver. To bystanders it would look like her boyfriend was carrying her after she had fallen asleep, how cute.

Booth arrived 10 minutes later and looked at the obvious signs of struggle in Cams apartment; he had been too late, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hows it going? SO SORRY FOR JUST POSTNG THIS CHAPTER NOW, I HAVENT FORGOTTEN**

"SHIT" Booth yelled at the top of his lungs, he had let another person he cared about get taken. Dialing Hodgins number his mind was spinning, I really fucking hate this guy.

"Hey Hodgins, the son of a bitch got Cam, get all the squints to her apartment so they can check for evidence. Do you have anything on the mysterious gas?"

"Yeah G-Man, the gas contained organophosphates, a nerve composition that can lead to memory loss. At the level we got it I'm surprised Daisy and Cam weren't as confused as Angela. In fact I'm very confused about why Daisy can still remember everything? That shouldn't have happened and I'm at a loss for why she can remember. Anyway we're all coming over stay put okay? Angela and Sweets are still playing memory games so who knows when she will remember everything; see you when we get there." Hanging up, Hodgins felt sorry for Booth. Two of the women he really cared about had been taken from him. He really liked Dr. B and Cam, but it was different for Booth. Hurrying into his office to alert the interns what was going on he prayed Angie wouldn't be taken from him.

"What is your name?" Sweets asked Angela.

"For like the gazillionth time my name is Angela, I am married to Hodgins and our sons name is Michael. You're sweets, Bren is missing blah blah blah." She was getting frustrated, she knew all of this. "What I don't understand is why I'm here; I am an artist not a dead person consultant or whatever." Looking down at her watch it was 4:30 on the dot, Bren only had 82 hours left, and they weren't doing anything. "I…" she never finished the thought; Hodgins came racing in out of breath. Standing up she thought he had good news.

"Cam has been taken by the same bastard that has Dr. B. we're going to the scene to try and find any evidence. Sweets I need you and Angela to stay here." Moving closer he went to hug his wife when his foot hit something and he fell, knocking Angela down with him. They hit the floor and Angela hit her head on the ground, with a little cry escaping from her lips she became unconscious, of fricken course, Hodgins thought.

"Angie baby, come on wake up." Hodgins pulled her on his lap while Sweets ran to get a damp towel. Laying it on her forehead she started to stir, and finally opened her eyes.

"Hodgie did we find Bren? What are we doing on the floor and why aren't I working on the Angela-tron?"

Hearing his wife remember a huge smile spread across his face. The knock to her head had made her remember! Although it was a nerve gas, it somehow helped. Kissing her forehead he helped her up gladly helping his wife up. Smiling from ear to ear he pulled her into a tight embrace, and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Angie we were gassed, you forgot everything except your name. You didn't even remember me, but you're okay now." Kissing her again he couldn't help but feel exuberant. Seeing worry register in her eyes he quickly reassured her. "I'm sorry baby but I have to go to Cams apartment, she's been taken and we need to look for DNA." Kissing the top of her head again he left and joined the interns, feeling over the moon.

Turning back to Sweets she was still worried, she had forgotten everything? "Sweets what did I remember? We were gassed? WHAT THE HELL." Finding that she was annoyed she plopped down on the couch next to him, needing answers.

"Angela you really only remembered your name. Oh that reminds me Michelle is in the lounge, can you go get her? I need to tell her about Cam. Also you need to track the text she got; she's probably worried sick by now." Dismissing Angela he turned towards the Angela-Tron. Letting a small tear escape from his eyes he mourned for Dr. Brennan and Cam, would they find them?

As the team was almost done sweeping the apartment, Booth received another text:

_Dear Agent Booth, now I have Cam! This game has been so much fun but I'm looking to end it early, to be honest I'm getting bored with Temperance, maybe Camille will give me more excitement? Anyway just wanted to let you know what's going on Give my regards to Angela by the way, does she still not remember anything? XOXO your friend_

Giving into his rage he threw his phone at the ground, crap he thought to himself. As he picked up his phone he noticed something on the ground next to it, it was blood. "HODGINS I FOUND BLOOD OVER HERE" frantically waving his friend over, his gut told him it wasn't Cams. Bending down he moved his head from the right to the left, something catching his eyes under the couch. Getting an evidence bag from Fisher he reached under the couch and felt the sharp edge of something. Pulling it out he realized it was a knife, with a small amount of blood on it. Bagging it he looked over at the team with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, had they just found the kidnappers blood?

Waking up Dr. Brennan was very sore. She had burns all over her body, and puncture wounds from the various weapons he had used on her. Looking to her right she saw a face she never thought she would see again; Cam. "CAMMMMMMM" she yelled, relieved she saw her friend but terrified of what he would do to her.

Stirring at the sound of her name she opened her eyes to hell. She looked to her right and realized she was in an empty morgue. Looking to her left she had to stifle a scream, bright blue eyes were staring at her, and they belonged to Dr. Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, you're alive!" Cam was crying at the sight of her friend. Looking her up and down she realized that Brennan had been tortured, and the same would probably be done to her. Cam was restrained in the exact same way as Dr. Brennan, on a "slab" as people called it. She always secretly wondered what it felt like to lay on the table, and she realized she didn't like it. They were probably about an arm length apart, close but yet so far.

"Dr. Brennan what happened to you?" Cam was scared to ask, but she knew she had to. As Dr. Brennan described what he had done to her, she started crying. Pretty soon both of them were crying, tears of joy, tears of sorrow, crying for themselves as well as each other. As they continued to cry he walked in, delighted at what he saw.

"You girls catching up?" He smiled a wicked smile that could send shivers down your spine. Cam looked over at her friend and visibly saw her pale, and her pulse quicken. "Well Temperance got heat yesterday, so I suppose she will have cold today. Camille you will have heat today and cold tomorrow. Now isn't this fun! It's like a sleepover for you girls, sharing everything, even pain. Well I'll be right back; I have to wash my hands." Leaving the room the two girls looked over at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Cam it's horrible, I'm not going to lie. You want to die, but he won't let you. I'm in pain all over my body, and that was just the first day. I just want to let you know how much I love you, and I really mean it" there were tears in her eyes, Cam understood it was serious. "Keep fighting okay Cam, we can get through this together. You know what they say; friends that get tortured together stay together right?"

Feeling a small smile creep on to her face, Cam knew this was going to be horrible. Opening her mouth to reply she was cut off by the doors swinging open.

Entering the room he glanced over at the girls, both of them had been crying. "Okay, let me just bring the tools over here. Now Camille because you are new here I will start with you okay?" Heating up the screwdriver, the same thing he had done the previous day he saw her start to shake. "Don't be scared Camille, now here we are delighted when you express yourself, so feel free to cry, scream, curse, whatever you like. With a wicked smile he brought the screw driver right on top of her skin. Looking over to Dr. Brennan for reassurance, she locked eyes with her friend. As the screwdriver dug deeper into her skin she screamed and begged for mercy, but never looked away from her friend.

**What did you guys think? In case I haven't already said this Cams boyfriend is on a dig in another country that is why he isn't here. I don't like these torture scenes, so I think this is gonna be the last one. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I recently got a comment that my story was ridiculous. I researched the gas and it does cause amnesia when given in high concentrations, so that's not ridiculous that's real. I mirrored Cams fight scene off of a published writer's bestselling novel, which means the world didn't think it was trivial. Honestly I'm kind of annoyed at this review, to the point where I don't even want to finish the story. Review if you want me to finish the story. Guys I'm only 15 so sorry if this stories a little out there, I wanted it to be action packed. Also this is a STORY lol it's from my imagination, not all of it is going to be possible. **

"Michelle, there's no easy way to say this." Sweets paused, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Cam has been abducted, just like Dr. Brennan. Don't worry Michelle, we will find her." Looking over at Michelle he saw her pale, and her pulse quicken.

"Cam's been taken? We need to find her I can't lose another parent." Starting to cry Angela rushed over to her, bringing her into a warm embrace. Whispering comforting words to the young adult, Angela stepped back, still holding Michelle but now looking into her eyes.

"Honey we will find her, they have Bren and do you know what that means?" Angela stopped and Michelle shaked her head no. "It means that Booth will never stop looking. He cares about Cam a lot, so now he has two reasons to never stop looking okay?" Michelle nodded her head and Angela brought her hands to her face and dried her tears.

"I'm going to go get some water." Michelle told Sweets and Angela. Before Angela could even ask she answered "No that's okay, I can go alone." Walking out of Angela's office she went up to the lounge, sat on the couch, and cried. Wondering if she would ever see her mom again she opened the water bottle and let out another huge sob.

Finally packing up and leaving Cams apartment, Booth felt confident. The blood was going to turn out to be the abductors, not Cams. He couldn't describe the feeling of how he knew, he just did. Starting to hum Hot Blooded out loud he thought of happier times.

Pulling up to the Jeffersonian he walked with purpose to the wing that felt like home. Going through the sliding glass doors he walked into Angelas office with a big smile. Deep in conversation Sweets and Angela turned to him confused. Noting their confusion he answered their questioning glances. "We found blood at Cams, and I know somehow that it's not hers."

"Honey that's great," Angela started "but it might be Cams, there's no guarantee it's not. I know you want to get your hopes up but if it turns out to be hers, I don't want you to get upset."

"Ange I know it's not Cams, I can't describe it but I know it's not hers." Leaving with the office he walked into Bone's office, happy to be closer to her. She had been gone for almost two days, and it felt like hell. Checking his watch he realized it was later than he had thought. Walking to Hodgins office he saw him running the blood through the data bases. "Hodgins when will we know if we have a match?"

"I don't know dude, this thing is slower than usual. It might take all night, let's just go to sleep and find out in the morning. We're all sleeping out by the examination tables so we can all be together, we have a cot for you in case you want to sleep with us, but you can sleep in Dr. Brenan's office if you want."

"Thanks Hodgins, but I think I'm just going to sleep in bones office." With that he walked away and into bones office. Lying down on the couch he slipped into a happy sleep, thinking about the woman he loves.

Back out in the main room the friends were all facing each other on their cots. They were arranged in a circle while they exchanged pleasant conversation. Slowly one by one the group starting falling asleep, soon everyone was asleep, except Angela. Everything around her was annoying her, Hodgins loud breathing, the hair on the back of her neck, the gentle lights floating in from Hodgins office. Needing to put her hair up in a ponytail, she felt along her wrist for one, but she didn't have one. "Daisy" she whispered, hoping she was awake. With no answer she got off her cot and started walking towards Hodgins office. Looking towards the screen she had hoped that the results would be finished but they weren't. Looking at her watch it was 2:30 exactly 48 hours had passed since Bren was taken, she missed her terribly. Focusing on why she came in there she remembered she needed a hair tie. Seeing Daisy's overnight back in the corner of the room she grabbed it, hoping she would find something to put her hair up with. Angela found a hairbrush, face wash, extra clothes, socks, and finally at the bottom a hair tie. While she was digging for the tie she brushed her fingers against something strange. Pulling it out she discovered a mini gas mask looking thing. Inside of it was a bottle of pills, Angela tried to pronounce the name but she couldn't. Looking at the use she felt herself gasp, and drop the pill bottle and miniature gas mask. The pills were given to those who had suffered or will be suffering from organophosphates poising. Angela's head started to spin, was Daisy apart of this whole thing? No, no way she couldn't have been it was daisy for god sakes! Hearing Hodgins computer beep she looked up, almost jumping out of her skin. The results from the blood sample had come in. Clicking "view results" she was happy that there was a match. As her eyes trailed upwards to the match she screamed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO WAY HOLY SHIT".

Hearing Angela scream Hodgins jumped up and ran towards the sound of her voice. Coming up behind her he saw what she was looking at. "Holy shit….its…SULLY."

**ITS SULLY WHAT ? hehe tell me if you want me to finish the story! Love your reviews (but I hate the rude ones) haha this chapter was shorter than most oooooops please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Your comments were super nice and helped me get back into a writing mood! Heres the next chapter ily guys…**

Still freaking out over the discovery of the kidnapper Angela was scared. "Hodgins, should we wake everybody up?"

Looking into his wife's dark brown eyes he knew she was scared. "No, they can find out in the morning. I can't believe this, I really liked that guy." Shaking his head in disbelief he looked down at the floor and saw daisy's bag open at Angela's feet. "Angie what are you doing with daisy's bag? "

"Oh… I ….um, nothing." Hodgins obviously unconvinced scooped the bag off of the floor and saw what Angela had seen just 5 minutes before. With his eyes becoming wide he looked over at Angela, with a nod of her head he realized she had already seen it.

"I swear I wasn't snooping on purpose, I was looking for a hair tie because my hair was bothering me. I went digging for it and found that stuff…. Do you think daisy has something to do with all of this?" Hodgins brows knit together in thought, how could daisy hurt Dr. B like this? And Cam, let's not forget about her.

"Should we tell everyone? I mean I guess we have to but, this is really serious." Rubbing his hands down his face, Hodgins was stressed to the max. "Let's go to sleep and tell everyone in the morning Angie, no reason to wake them up now. Put that exactly where you got it and lets go back to sleep." Quietly the pair moved back into the main room and got in their separate cots. Falling into somewhat of a shifty sleep the pair thought of Dr. Brennan, and how daisy was involved in this.

While Angela and Hodgins had been quiet, they had not been quiet enough. From the minute Angela had called Daisy's name she was awake, she was a light sleeper. Hearing everything Angela and Hodgins said she quietly crept back to her cot, and slowed her breathing so it sounded like she was asleep before they came in. They had found out her secret, so what was she going to do now?

Wakened by a scream Cam looked to her left to see Dr. Brennan having a nightmare. "DR. BRENNAN" Cam screamed so she would wake up. Slowly she came out of the nightmare and into their current state, which was just like a nightmare. Cam hurt EVERYWHERE, and the worse possible pain she had ever been in.

"Where you guys close to finding me when you were taken?" Dr. Brennan asked hopefully.

"No, we didn't have any clue. But when he attacked me I got some blood on the knife I had, and I slid it under the couch, so fingers crossed they find it." Cams stomach growled loudly, she hadn't eaten in like a day. "do you think sully would be nice enough to give us some food, I'm really hungry."

Smiling Dr. Brennan laughed "I don't think we're going to get food anytime soon. Which is fine by me I don't think I could eat without throwing up." Laughing Cam looked at her friend, and for the first time saw vulnerability in her eyes.

"They will find us Dr. Brennan, don't worry." Cam was trying to convince herself as well as Dr. Brennan.

"You can't know that Cam, and I'm not scared or worried. Right now, I don't feel much of anything right now. It's funny, but sometimes when I wake up I see Booth in front of me, carrying Christine. I know that's very irrational but it makes me very happy that my brain would play these tricks. Sometimes when I dream, I dream I'm dead and in heaven. I don't want to die, but I can't help thinking about being free from the pain, you know?"

Knowing exactly what she meant Cam started crying, soon after Dr. Brennan joined in. They don't know how long they cried for, and they didn't care. They were cold, so cold, and hungry. Finally stopping the tears from flowing the girls sat and thought about all that happened to them.

Hodgins and Angela were the last ones to wake; they had a lot of things to worry about. Booth was in Hodgins office looking shocked at the kidnapper's identity. Daisy was in the lounge making coffee, and Wendell and Fisher were in Dr. Brennans office looking at her old cases. Waking Angela automatically sat up and looked around, noticing only Hodgins around her she craned her neck until she could locate Daisy, and she was in the lounge. As soon as Angela looked at her, she turned her head towards her.

Waving Daisy hoped she had forgotten, but obviously she hadn't. Turning back to her coffee she stirred in sugar and creamer, nervously she turned around, Angela was no longer there.

Pulling Booth aside Angela led him into her office, pulling harder than she intended. "Booth we have a problem, I think daisy might be a part of this. Before you start calling me crazy or whatever I have proof. I found a like mini gas mask and these weird pill things that protect against nerve gas like the one we got poisoned by. This is crazy I know but it points to her. She must have let Sully in to gas us and that's how he got past the security system." Tears streaming down her face she was confused, scared and even more confused. "Booth what are we going to do to catch Sully?"

Booths thoughts were going a mile a minute; he was unable to focus on anything specific. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to bait Sully with one of you squints. Make it look like a perfect opportunity to take you and then BAM we will catch the asshole."

"Who would be the bait?" Angela swallowed nervously, already knowing who it would be.

"He seems to like going after girls, Angela it will have to be you. Go home to get more clothes, but walk slowly through the parking lot. Give all of us a heads up when you're going so I can make sure we will protect you and get this bastard caught." By the time he had stopped talking he had already formulated a plan. Angela was going to leave the Jeffersonian tomorrow, and this time he would stop the abduction.

**Okay so im leaving to go to the beach tomorrow for a week with my friend, I wont post chapters everyday like ive been doing, but I'll try!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm SO SORRY that I haven't posted in like a week. There was no internet so I couldn't post chapters, so here we go! Enjoy! **

Angela nervously walked out of Brens office, not liking this new plan. Thinking about Bren like she always had these past 2 days, she went to tell Hodgins the plan. Retelling the plan to Hodgins, she noticed he was getting angrier by the second, hands shaking.

"Angie no way, I will NOT let them use you as bait! What is something happens to you? Huh? I don't know what I would do. Think about me and Michael Vincent. Angela I will NOT let this happen." Slamming his fists against the desk he couldn't imagine not having her.

"Hodgie I know, okay this isn't my idea of the perfect plan either. This could help us find Bren and Cam, in 2 days they're dead if we don't try SOMETHING." Voice rising she began to get angry, and sad, and every other emotion in the book. "Babe you have to let me try something, I can't not have Brennan. She's my best friend and…...and….and." Not ready to finish the sentence Angela started crying, startling Hodgins.

"Okay baby, if you really want to you can." Pulling Angela into a hug he tried a line that always seemed to work with Dr. B and Booth. "You're allowed to go, but don't you dare die, you're not allowed to die." Pulling back he saw his wife's familiar toothy grin. Realizing he was trying to cheer her up she gave him a quick kiss, and walked out of his office. Standing in the shadows Daisy learned of the new plan, pulling out her phone to contact Sully she was feeling smug.

"Daisy I know you're in here, put the damn phone away and come out of the shadows." Turning around Hodgins had a cocky grin on his face, as daisy stepped out of the obscurities. Grabbing the phone out of her hand he threw it to the ground, stomping on it several times he looked up to see the anger well up inside her. Lunging at his throat he narrowly avoided her talons; he then lurched to his left. Stepping forward to punch him, Angela walked into the room, Hodgins had been right. Sensing someone in the room Daisy looked to her left, just as Angela punched her, making the world go black as she became unconscious.

Narrowly catching her limp body Hodgins layed Daisy down on the floor, with a look of disgust on his face. The other interns were up in the lounge, and Hodgins was thankful for it.

"Nice punch babe, now that that's over what are we going to do with her?"

"With a mischievous look on her face Angela picked up rope from the floor. Picking up Daisy's feet, Hodgins automatically mirrored her action with his own, picking up her shoulders until she was being carried out of his office. As they left the office they received curious glances from Sweets, Fisher, and Wendell coming down from the lounge.

"Okay I'm going to be the first one to say something, what the hell are you guys doing." Wendell boldly stated, causing Booth to come out of Bones office.

"Well, Angie knocked her out cold, which is actually pretty hot." Receiving looks of confusion from the gang he continued "Anyway Daisy was working with Sully, so we took care of it." The pair hoisted Daisy's limp body onto one of the examination tables and started tying her to it. Sweets was still baffled but everyone else jumped up and lent a hand. When she was secured to the table everyone stood back, contemplating on what to do next.

Quickly Booth exited the room, when he came back he had a bucket in his hands. Moving closer to the examination table he dumped the bucket full of cold water. Daisy stirred at once, struggling to breathe under the steady flow of water.

"WHAT THE HELL" she yelled angrily. Trying to sit up she noticed the ropes restricting her, wide eyed she looked around, finally formulating rational thoughts she knew what had happened. "Guys it's not what you think, I would never want to hurt any of you. Frantically looking around she tried pleading with her friends, none of them were budging. From one face to another she realized her fate was sealed, she didn't have any friends left, she had betrayed them all.

Opening her eyes she was in a crazy amount of pain. Looking to her left she could see Dr. Brennan; she was also looking to her left. As Cam became more awake she grasped that Dr. Brennan was crying. First quietly and then loud sobs. "Dr. Brennan, why are you crying?" startled Brennan hadn't realized that Cam was awake.

"I'm sorry Cam, seeing Christine and Booth next to me makes me gloomy. I'm tired of this, what's next huh? It's only the third day and I'm already done. Done with everything Cam I just can't…." Crying she turned her head to look at Cam, a small smile crept upon her lips.

"What's funny Dr. Brennan?" Unresponsive she rolled her head back, and started to shake, she was having a seizure. Feeling hopeless Cam was yelling her name, as the world started to fade Dr. Brennan couldn't have been happier.

A bright light woke Dr. Brennan up from her slumber. Opening her eyes she was startled to see her mom looking over her.

"Temperance you're awake!" helping up her daughter from the couch she brought her into a tight hug.

"Mom… Am I dead?" smiling she shook her head.

"No honey you're not dead, you only had a seizure. What you do from now is up to you, you can stay with me or you can go back home, and fight for your life." Becoming very serious her mom waited for her answer.

"Mom I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so tired….." taking on a whinny voice she went to close her eyes again, content with her decision to die. Not allowing her daughter to give up she shook her harder than she intended. As Temperance opened her eyes she looked annoyed.

"Honey I know you don't want to fight, but you have to choose to live. If I could I would choose to live, but I don't have a choice. Think about Booth, Christine, your friends, and your dad." Hearing Booths name she opened her eyes, revaluating her choice.

Getting up Brennan hugged her mom quickly, and walked out the door, ready to choose.

Once again there was a flash of light and she quickly heard Cam weeping. Cam was crying and screaming her name, feeling her restraints get cut away she was lifted up by a strong pair of hands. Cam was screaming bloody murder at the fact that Dr. Brennan was dead, and being taken away from her. Opening her eyes she elbowed the body that was picking her up, she was immediately dropped. Crashing to the ground she let out a moan, much to Cams surprise. Sully got up angrily and placed her back on the table and retied her restraints.

"Dr. Brennan what happened?" Cam was still crying, but they were tears of joy.

With a small smile on her face Brennan replied thinking of her mother "I chose to fight".

**Again SUPER SORRY I haven't posted any chapters….. Review please **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guysssss! A new chapter as promised **** review please!**

Getting angrier by the second Booth wanted to punch someone, he would LOVE to hit daisy, but he didn't hit girls. Except the gravedigger, he would definitely hit her, well if she was still alive. Daisy admitted to working with Sully, but did not give up any information. Fisher came into the room out of breath and excited.

"Guys I know what we can do!" pausing to catch his breath he continued. "Let's send a text to Sully telling him that Angela is going out and that she's starting to get suspicious, so he should take her!" Looking from face to face, Fisher knew he had come up with a brilliant plan.

"But when should we do it?" Wendell was still on the fence with the plan. Angela was the first to answer, feeling confident as she said it.

"In an hour, let's do it ASAP. I want to get Brennan and Cam out of hell." Turning to walk into her office she had another brilliant idea. Whirring around to face the group she knew they would find her best friend today. "I have another idea, instead of the plan we had, what if we make it better." With a guilty look on her face, she knew Hodgins wouldn't like this new plan. "What if we let him grab me, and have Booth and everyone else follow him." Seeing Hodgins start to react automatically she quickly continued before anybody could interject. "You guys can wear disguises and have a different car and everything. I know you don't want to let me go, but if you follow him it will lead us to Cam and Bren." With pleading eyes she became quiet, letting everyone mull over the idea.

"No Angie, no damnit I will NOT let my wife get abducted." Slamming his fists against the wall he stalked off, hearing a loud crash in his office everyone turned around just in time to see Hodgins break some plates against the floor.

Angela was shocked, he was usually very docile. Turning to Booth she saw a dreamy look in his eyes, it was the same look she often wore when she thought of having Bren back. "Booth you know this is the only way to find them. If we just "capture" Sully he might not tell us anything, and then they would die. I know you miss her, and I know you miss Christine too. I NEED to do this, I'll do it with or without your help, but I would really appreciate your help." Turning away from him she started to make her way to her angry husband. Grabbing Angela's arm he turned her around and nodded with a thoughtful look.

"You're right Ange, okay I'll help you, but we're not going to have disguises. I want to catch the bastard that took the women I loved." Catching himself he hastily restated it "women I love, because she is still alive." Angela gave him a small smile and walked towards Hodgins.

Hodgins was calm by now and sitting at his desk with his hands on his head. Hearing Angela come in he turned towards her and noticed she was tearing up. Moving towards his wife he wiped a stray tear away and gave her a quick kiss. "You can get abducted if you want Angie, but I will be right behind you. I will NEVER let you get away from me, and that's a promise." Bringing her into a tight embrace he felt her body relax. He missed her and Michael Vincent terribly, Angela was here with him but she wasn't at the same time. Silently thanking Max that he had agreed to watch Michael as well he let go of Angela.

Sweets came trotting into the room with Daisy's phone; Wendell and fisher were taking turns watching her. "I hate to break up this moment, but we need to send the message now. It's already 1:36 pm and it's been way more than 48 hours, we need to do this now." Gesturing with his head Angela and Hodgins followed him out of his office and into the main area. Booth was pacing, clearly ready to get this show on the road. As the group approached, Booth snatched the phone out of his hand and walked over to daisy.

"You're going to call Sully; you're going to tell him that Angela is leaving in a half hour to get clothes from their estate. You will NOT tell him that we know ANYTHING, and if you do I will end you, do you understand?" With a curt nod from Daisy, Booth dialed Sully's number and let Daisy speak. It was clear, Angela was leaving in a half hour and he was going to grab her. Hanging up the phone the gang looked triumphant; they were ahead of everything this time.

"Angela's leaving soon to get more clothes, Daisy says she's getting suspicious and that I should grab her, and I couldn't agree more. Are you going to stay here while I make the grab?" Looking over to his partner he couldn't help but smile, one more for the collection. To be honest he was impressed Camille had lasted this long, she always seemed frail.

"Yeah I'll stay here; I don't want to get stabbed like you did." With a smirk she looked towards the wall of fame. Circling Angela's name and face she felt satisfaction. Now they would have all the women of the Jeffersonian, she had always been jealous of them.

"I didn't get stabbed, only scratched by that bitch. Okay I'm heading out, go check on the girls why don't you?" Grabbing his coat Sully made his way to the door, turning back around he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her quickly. Letting her go he walked out the door with a tranquilizer, girls can be feisty.

Watching him go was always hard, she loved him very much. As she walked into the empty morgue, she got a glimpse of the girls talking. They were both smiling, which was odd due to their current state. "Well isn't that cute, you girls are closer than ever. How are you Camille? What about you temperance?" Getting close to Temperance she hovered over her face, she wasn't so pretty now was she. "I bet you miss your child don't you? Well once you're dead, we're going to take your sweet little daughter. Would you rather have her drowned, or shot?" She had a crazed look on her face, and Brennan was pissed. As soon as she leaned closer Brennan spit in her face, causing her to automatically back up.

"I would rather drown and shoot you, but I can't right now. Just know if you EVER think about hurting my daughter I will kill you, and I won't care."

She started laughing, "Honey you have to be able to move in order to kill me." Slapping her she then turned on Camille. "Are you going to spit on me too? Be my guest, because you still can't do anything else. In a couple days you will be dead, and I will be happy." Stalking out of the room she turned around just at the door "I'm so glad we had this little chat, we should have more." Flashing a huge smile she left the morgue.

Cam looked over at Brennan with anger showing all over her face. "I hate that bitch" Cam spat and the two girls started laughing for no reason at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm burning the midnight oil as they say! Actually its 2:12 AM. I have a bones Instagram, its inlovewithbones_ follow if you want! **

Shaking in her shoes Angela got ready to get abducted. Laughing she realized how weird that was, she knew she was going to be abducted, and yet she's leaving willingly. Sensing a presence she turned to see Hodgins walking in.

"Baby are you ready? Now you know you don't have to do this, getting abducted isn't fun." Looking at his beautiful wife he couldn't imagine losing her. Rationally he realized she would be fine, I mean they're following him for god sakes. He could feel his Alfa male surfacing; his partner was willingly getting abducted.

"Jack I'm fine, honest I am. I need to see Bren, and it would nice to see Cam too. Anyway you guys will be right behind me, so there's nothing to worry about." Checking her watch she stood tall "It's time to go, let's get this over with.

Following his wife out to the examination tables he couldn't help but start to worry. Booth was waiting by the door with car keys, while Sweets, Wendell, and Fisher were watching Daisy. Nodding to the guys Hodgins made Angela look at him. "Angie I love you, I will get you afterwards I promise." Avoiding his glance Angela looked at the floor, until he forced her to look at him. With tears welling up behind Angela's eyes Hodgins kissed her and took her hand. Walking towards the door the trio turned around and waved to the rest of the group, next time they saw them this nightmare would be over.

With Hodgins and Booth ducking low in a rented car Angela made her way across the parking lot. Her heels made a clicking sound that echoed, she had always secretly loved the sound. Reaching her car she went to unlock the door, when she felt a hand come over her mouth. Screaming and flailing she tried to fight her assailant, but it didn't matter what she did, he was stronger. Pulling her backwards he threw her on the ground, her head crashed against the concrete. Letting out a little yelp he pinned her to the ground, leaving no wiggle room for her.

"Angela I had higher hopes for you, Camille put up such a good fight. Would you like to hear how your best friend was taken?" With a mischievous grin he continued his speech. "Temperance was actually quite easy; I know it was shocking when I heard it too. See she was tranquilized, and you my dear will have the same fate. It's going to be such fun, having all three girls together again, quite the occasion. Temperance and Camille have survived torture so far, but how will you take it my dear?" Getting closer to her face, he could look right into her eyes. Lucky for Hodgins his view was blocked, but it didn't block out Angela's screams. As she started screaming again he put a hand over her mouth, stifling her screech. "My dear there is no need for screaming, I won't hurt you, well right now. You know you've always been my favorite, you're quite beautiful."

Getting close enough to kiss her Angela decided she had had enough. Spitting at him he immediately lurched back, which gave her enough time to squeeze under him. Grabbing her ankle he sat on her back, with her stomach on the ground. "Goodnight Angela" jabbing the needle into the back of her neck she automatically went stiff. As the drugs coursed through her veins she went limp, and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she saw she was staring into the face of Sully, and she was going to see Bren and Cam.

Lifting her limp body he put her into the front seat of his car and buckled her in the seat, putting sunglasses onto her face. Driving away Booth and Hodgins gave him a 30 second head start, and then followed him, the chase was on.

Staying as low as they could Booth and Hodgins followed Sully. After about 40 minutes Hodgins was getting restless, where was he taking them? As Sully merged onto the ramp going to Frederick Maryland, something fell off his car. Getting closer Booth realized what it was, spikes to pop their tires. Booth tried to swerve, but to no avail. As soon as they drove over the spikes Booth lost most control and had to pull over. Stopping the car Booth looked at the tires, the front two were popped, and he didn't have a spare.

Hodgins got out of the car and started swearing, a lot. Slamming his fists against the car, which he often does when he's angry he turned to Booth. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I DIDN'T WANT ANGIE TO GO, BUT YOU TOLD HER TO. NOW I DON'T HAVE HER AND YOU DON'T HAVE DR. B." kicking the tires he felt hopeless, he hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"HODGINS I'M SORRY, IF I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT. BUT DON'T START BLAMEING ME, ANGELA WOULD HAVE DONE THIS WITH OR WITHOUT ME, SO CALM THE HELL DOWN." Sinking to the ground the pair began to feel helpless, until a familiar car pulled up beside them, it was Caroline.

Booth scrambled to his feet, confused but relived. Stepping out of her car Caroline had a triumphant look on her face, they did need her. "Caroline no offense, but how the hell did you find us?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he had never been so happy to see her.

"Cherie now is not the time, do you think I don't notice when all the squints go dark? I haven't talked to you in like 3 days, and that's shocking. Jack Hodgins I suggest you get yourself off the floor and into my car, we don't have much time." Everyone piled into Caroline's car, happy the lawyer had been following them. Speeding up they spotted Sully's car as it pulled into a hospital parking lot.

Getting out of the car, he carried Angela into the abandoned hospital. Chuckling to himself he thought of what just happened Booth had tried to follow him. Making his way around back he let himself in, following the familiar path he had used for quite a few days. As he got to the situation room, as they liked to call it, he saw his love. When she layed eyes on him she immediately became happy, she always worried about him. Seeing Angela in his arms, she started to laugh. Following him into the empty morgue, she knew they were going to have some serious fun now.

Hearing Sully call their names, Cam and Brennan woke up at the same time, equally confused. "What the hell do you want Sully." Brennan was annoyed and really hungry, this better be good. Finally focusing her eyes she saw Sully setting up another table. When she saw who he lowered onto the table she about lost her mind. Looking over at Cam, anger was registered in her eyes, they were locked on Angela. Cam had always secretly thought of Angela as her daughter, although she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Angela always seemed so innocent. Seeing Angela limp and obviously unconscious sent both girls over the edge.

"SULLY LET ANGELA GO, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU PLEASE" Cam was now sobbing, no one should be condemned to the torture they were enduring, especially not Angela. The two hadn't eaten in quite some time, and emotions were running high.

"SULLY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU." Both girls were struggling against their restraints. Brennan was crying as well, she loved Angela; she was surprised she still had enough energy to yell and scream.

Looking at Cam and Temperance, Sully was once again happy.

**Sorry I was busy today! Don't worry girls booth is here! Don't read and run please review **** what should happen next? Let me know by reviewing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! Once again welcome to ****Finding Dr. Brennan ****the story is almost over **** thanks for your reviews by the way!**

Wendell walked over to Daisy, and locked eyes with the traitor. "Daisy how could you do this, Dr. Brennan was your mentor. All she ever did was try and make you better, and what about Cam? What did she do to deserve….. Well whatever you guys are doing to them." Daisy got a strange look in her eye as she responded.

"I did what I had to do; I've been plotting to do something ever since I came here." Turning her head towards Wendell she started to laugh. Wendell was confused, this wasn't the usual Daisy they all knew, it was like she was a different person. Walking away from the women he might possibly love, he knew they had to call off their relationship.

Waking up, Angela was beyond confused. Everything was hazy and she was cold, very cold. When her eyes and brain finally started working together she realized she was in an empty morgue. She was restrained to the table in such a way that it hurt. Looking around she froze in her spot when she looked into someone else's eyes, it was Bren. "BREN YOU'RE ALIVE" Angela was happy to see her best friend, and past Brennan was Cam. "CAM YOU'RE ALIVE TOO!" not realizing the circumstances of their situation she started crying tears of joy.

"Angela why are you here," concern crossing over Brenan's voice. "Why did you leave the Jeffersonian after everyone was being abducted? No offense Ange but that wasn't the smartest decision." Angela finally looked Bren up and down and let out a little cry, they had been tortured. Finally putting the pieces together she realized what was coming to her. Both Cam and Bren had cuts, burns, and puncture wounds all up and down on their body, except their face.

"I'm sorry, it was my plan. Daisy is a snake, that bitch she was working with Sully. We took her phone and set up the abduction by saying I was going home to get clothes. Booth and Hodgins were following Sully here, I wonder where they are." Angela's eyes lit up, she wasn't going to be tortured because Booth and Hodgins will find them.

Cam was hesitant to start talking, but she didn't want Angela to get her hopes up. "'Angela, you've been unconscious for a while dear, I don't think they followed him all the way here or…." Cam was interrupted by Sully walking into the room.

"Isn't this sweet, a little reunion with all the ladies. Well I'm sorry that I have to cut this little tea party short, but you know what time it is don't you Temperance." Looking over at Temperance he saw her visibly pale, and start to shake. "Don't worry honey; it will only hurt a lot." As he walked over to her, he stroked her face. She tried to move away from his hand, but she didn't have anywhere to move to. Angela's pulse quickened and she knew what would happen next. Sully moved closer to Angela with his tray of tools, and she began to cry.

Moving to Angela's head, he dried the stray tear. He then moved even closer, and Angela used all her energy to head but him. It had hurt her, but at least he backed away. "Damnit Angela, I know your feisty, but shit that hurt." Shaking his head in dismay he began to heat up his tools, this was going to be fun

Caroline, Hodgins, and Booth were still speculating what to do, and why they were in an abandoned hospital.

"Let's take the same path as he did, let's go around back and get back our wives. Caroline I need you to stay in the car, this could be very dangerous. Hodgins you need to come with me." Booth unzipped his jacket and took out a pistol for Hodgins, and one for himself. They both had bullet proof jackets on, incase this was going to be a shootout.

"Cherie how many of those do you have in there?" Caroline was rolling her eyes, but Booth knew she love him.

"More than you think," Getting out of the car sniper mode turned on for Booth. Hodgins followed closely after him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was sweets.

"Sweets what the hell are you doing here?" At the mention of Sweets name Booth turned around, where the hell did he come from?

"Well, I'm a certified marksman, and I figured you could use my help. Now what's the plan?" booth filled the young Doctor in on the plan and they continued. Booth first, then sweets, and then Hodgins. As they found their way to back of the hospital, they found the entrance Sully had used; Booth had finally found his wife.

Fisher and Wendell were beyond bored; they didn't have anything to do. They could have talked to Daisy more, but right now they both hated her. Finally deciding to play cards in Dr. Brennan's office, they walked in and were shocked with what they saw. It was a wreck, the whole place was trashed. Case files were thrown all around the floor, furniture was knocked over, pictures were broken, who could have done this? The pair ran back to make sure daisy was still there, the table was empty.

"What the hell, how could she have gotten out?" fisher was beyond annoyed, plus he never liked Daisy. A thought crossed his mind, what if she had been able to get out the whole time? "Wendell we need to find her stat, spread out." As the two started to separate the lights shut off. It was almost pitch black, impossible to see much. "We need to split up and find Daisy, let's go". Wendell raced off towards the lounge, and Fisher was checking all the offices when they heard someone running. Racing towards the sound Fisher saw her with a knife pointed at Wendell. "Daisy put down the knife" fisher said in an uneasy tone.

"Oh I don't think so, I'm in charge now whether you like it or not."


	16. Chapter 16

**Daisys a beotch isn't she hahaha. Anyways I need you guys to review honestly what you want me to do, I had a person in mind for sully's accomplice, but now that seems crazy. I have one easy option, and I have one crazy option. Review what you want me to do! Thanks **

Daisy came towards them equal, with swift strides. Holding the knife straight in front of her, her hand was shaking. "You see, I'm getting out of here alive, you can also leave alive as long as you don't get in my way. I made a promise to Sully that I would be the watch dog, and right now Booths about to shoot him. I'm sorry Wendell, I do love you." Nudging Fisher ever so slightly, they formulated a plan without talking.

"Daisy look at me, I'm serious babe look at me." It almost hurt Wendell to call her babe, he loved her once though not anymore, but she didn't need to know that. "Put the knife down what are you doing? I don't understand why you did any of this. Stop looking away and look at me Daisy, just look at me." Slowly Fisher started inching away, prepared to loop around behind her at any given time.

"It's because I hate Dr. Brennan, I've always hated her and I finally get a chance to win. She always wins, but you can't win when you're dead, can you? She's always been so confident hasn't she, well when Sully filets her face, she won't be." As Fisher was inching to the side and then behind her, Wendell was inching closer to her to counter balance Fishers actions.

"Daisy just put down the knife, and come here. Give me a hug Daisy, okay?" Finally close enough to touch her he paused, and started to yell. "NOW FISHER" as Fisher came behind her and went to disarm her, Daisy had known what he had been doing the whole time, and plunged the knife into his thigh.

"Booth we need a plan, we can't just go running into their gung-ho and get killed." Pacing Hodgins was freaking out, holding his gun very wrong, Sweets immediately went over to him to console him. Putting a hand on his tensed shoulder, it immediately relaxed.

"Okay how about we…." As he stepped on a piece of trash he heard the familiar ticking of a bomb. Picking it up he tried to identify the type of explosive it was, but he couldn't. "What the hell is this?" Sweets and Hodgins looked over at the small explosive, and Sweets eyes widened.

"Booth that's not a bomb it is a type of tear gas holder, DROPT IT NOW." It was too late, it was distributed and the boys were blinded.

Angela woke up to a familiar voice calling her name in a quiet, nice tone. Coming to Angela realized she was in a crazy amount of pain. Trying to move a tiny whimper escaped her lips, causing Cam to look her direction. She realized that Bren had called her name, but why had she wanted to wake her up?

"Ange, you know how you said that Booth was following you?" Angela nodded her head obediently, like she was answering to her mother. "Well I don't know how I know this, but he's here, I can just feel it." Cam and Angela exchanged worried glances; Brennan never went on her gut feeling.

"With all due respect Dr. Brennan, we've been through a lot, you're probably just tired, try to get some sleep okay Hun?" Cams maternal instincts were kicking in, even though Dr. Brennan was only 2 years younger than her. At the sound of a nickname Brennan snapped her head in Cams direction, fire behind her eyes.

"I don't care if you guys think I'm crazy, I know he's here. Booth told me whenever I would need him he would come for me. If you guys don't believe me that's fine, I believe in him.

Fisher dropped to the ground, pain searing through his leg. With wild eyes Daisy backed away, and started to run. Wendell's instincts were to chase after Daisy, but his friend was on the ground loosing blood fast. Looking at Daisy with pleading eyes she turned and ran and Wendell sat down next to fisher.

"Wendell do you know how I always talked about death, and how it's inevitable and stuff well I really don't want to die today." Wrapping his hands around the knife he pulled it out with a little scream.

"Fisher you're not going to die today, it's only your leg wait here I'll go get towels to stop the blood flow." Applying pressure to his stab wound he found himself happy for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he realized he never really wanted to die, and when faced with the option to die or live, he would choose to live. Wendell came running in, disrupting his thoughts. Wrapping the towels around his leg he applied pressure, and wondering how all of this madness happened.

Blindly reaching for Booth or Sweets, Hodgins couldn't see a single thing. Hearing coughing he finally located Booth, reaching out the two helped each other up, and then went looking for Sweets. And by looking I mean arms stretched out hoping they would find him. Finally finding him they yanked him up, and all joined in a chorus of cursing and coughing.

"Don't panic, it will fade eventually trust me. Can you guys see at all?" Both answered with a scared no, why the hell had this happened. Hearing someone run towards them Booth blindly held out his gun, though useless it was funny to see.

"Cherie put the damn gun away it's only me, what the hell happened, why can't you see?" The three men answered in unison, tear gas. Caroline led them all towards the car, losing sight of hope by the minute.

**They're so close! Once again can you review telling me if you want the interesting villain or a predictable one! Have a good day lovelies **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! The story is coming to an end! You all wanted the more interesting Villain, so that is what you'll get. **

Waiting for their vision to clear was no fun task. It would take at least a half hour, and by then Sully would probably know they were here, if he didn't already. Caroline was trying to cheer them up, but it wasn't working well. Hodgins was about to lose his mind he was so angry. Sweets was more level headed, but that didn't help the situation.

"Okay guys I'm starting to get some of my vision back, I can go in alone and get Bones and Cam and Angela back. I'll have to shoot Sully but hey, that's the price I'm willing to pay." Hodgins shook his head aggressively; no one was going in there alone.

"No way G-Man, we need to stick together. What would happen if you got killed in there? Maybe he doesn't know we're here yet but I'm sure there are more traps like that. It's going to take all of us to get the ladies out." Hodgins spoke in a firm, clear tone so there was no mistaking what he was saying. In another 15, maybe 30 minutes they would go in and take back their loved ones, Hodgins just hoped he wouldn't have to take any lives.

Brennan was still trying to convince Cam and Angela that they were here. "I'm telling you guys I KNOW they're here, Booth has taught me to go on my gut and now I'm doing it, they're here." Angela and Cam were getting more worried by the minute. No matter how horrible the circumstances were Brennan never stopped being rational. The moment Brennan stops being rational is a moment everyone should start to be afraid.

"Sweetie, I know you want to be optimistic but it's just not rational." Pulling out the long term nickname Angela had called her; she hoped to bring some sense into her best friend. "I know you love Booth and that you want him to be here and come rescue you, but he's not here sweetie." Brennan was getting frustrated; she KNEW that Booth was here. As Brennan was about to argue, Sully came in with a gun slung across his chest and a bullet proof vest visible.

"It seems that your knight in shining armor is here Temperance. As well as Sweets and your bug boy Angela. Well they won't be here for long; I'm planning to exterminate them once and for all. I fear it won't be much of a challenge, they're a bit handicapped at the moment" With a sickly sweet smile he bowed and let the girl's presence. At the mention of Booth, Hodgins, and Sweets all the girls visibly lit up. Brennan had a triumphant look on her face until she heard the part about Sully killing them. With wild eyes Angela looked to Brennan and started crying, and Cam looked to her right where no one was, the man she was in love with hadn't come for her. Of course he couldn't, he was on an Anthropological dig in another country, but still she missed him terribly.

"Don't worry guys, Booth and Sweets are qualified marksman, they won't get killed by Sully. They will rescue us and we can finally go home." Looking from Cam to Angela she wished she believed what she was saying.

Wendell helped Fisher to a chair, they needed to call Booth. Dialing Booths number, Wendell pressed the phone against his face, willing Booth to answer.

"Hey Wendell what do you need, we're kind of busy right now." Booths voice was rigid and filled with anger, something bad had happened.

"Daisy got out of her restraints, I don't know how she did it but she wrecked Dr. Brennan's office. We tried to calm her down but she had a knife. She stabbed Fisher in the thigh and she ran off, my guess is she's coming your way so be ready." Hanging up the phone he was glad they had taken Daisy's phone from her and kept it, otherwise Sully would be waiting for them. All Wendell and Fisher could do was wait; they had nothing else to do.

Booth put his phone back in his pocket angrily. He relayed what Wendell had told him to everyone else, Daisy had gotten out. "Here's what we're going to do" Booth started "We're going to wait for Daisy and use her as out hostage. I don't think sully will want to shoot her and she will be our way in, I assume he's already waiting for us." Directing everyone where to hide, Caroline moved the car down the street and sat in it, Booth insisted. Waiting 20 minutes Daisy pulled up, unaware of people waiting in the shadows. Getting out of her car she started walking to the back of the hospital, Booth stealthily started following her until he could grab her. She was almost at the door when she felt a gun pressing into the back of her head. Turning slowly she saw Booth with his signature cocky smile.

"Daisy you listen to me, I will shoot you if I don't do exactly what I say. I assume by now Sully is waiting for us, and I'm especially pissed off at him because he used tear gas on us. You're going to lead us into wherever you're keeping Bones, Cam, and Angela and if you don't, I will shoot you." Smiling Daisy sneered at him, he didn't scare her.

"Booth I know you won't shoot me, you hate taking lives especially girls." Booth realized she was right, but he still kept the gun trained on her. A shot rang out and Daisy screamed, she was shot in the arm. Booth looked around confused he hadn't shot her, Sweets did. Sweets stepped forward and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Daisy's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Sweets what the hell, I wasn't going to actually shoot her!" Booth was flabbergasted; he didn't think Sweets had it in him.

"I know, that's why I did it. It won't kill her but it'll give her some motivation to help us." Stepping back smiling he gestured with his arms for daisy to go ahead, Hodgins was still as shocked as Booth.

"Fine I'll lead you" Daisy led them through the door, the whole time having Booths gun digging into the back of her neck.

Booth smiled when they got inside, he was finally going to get his wife back.

**Okay guys I promise next chapter you will find out the other villain! Everything's going to happen in the next chapter so check tomorrow! Review please thanks! Stress makes the characters take on different personalities haha, sweets shot daisy **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry my computer took a crap, I'm using my sisters right now because I need to post the next chapter! Love you guys **

Navigating through the dark halls of the empty hospital was dangerous. Sully could be around the corner at any moment. Daisy was in front with Booth behind her, then Sweets, and last but not least Hodgins. Booths sniper senses were on red alert; he was ready to take a shot at any moment. Daisy was walking loudly while the rest were trying hard not to make a noise. The plan was clear, when Daisy encountered Sully she would tell him that they had gotten into Caroline's car and drove down the block to wait out the tear gas, she had then blocked up the door to give them all some time. They were trailing Daisy 15-20 feet when they heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Sully stepped out of the light, while the boys silently darted into the shadows.

"Daisy what the hell are you doing here, you need to be destroying Temperance's office, and reporting back to me when necessary." He shifted side to side nervously, where were those assholes?

"I know, I did destroy her office. They found out that I was working for you and tied me up; I had to stab Fisher to get out. Once I did I came straight over here, as I was walking across the parking lot I saw you tear gas the guys, genius by the way" Pausing for effect she continued, monitoring Sully's face. "Then they got into Caroline's car and sped down the street, probably to wait out the tear gas." Finishing she looked at Sully, hoping she was a good enough liar to fool him.

"Well thank you Daisy, that's good. Now I can just finish them off in the car. Unfortunately I'll have to kill Caroline as well, I really do like her. Oh well, a small price to pay for victory. Go ahead and join her in the "Layer" after I get back we can go ahead and exterminate the girls one by one." With a smile he turned on his heel and passed Daisy. As he made his way to the exit he felt a gun press against the small of his neck, Daisy had been lying. Booth spun Sully around and pressed the gun on his forehead, totally in control. Just as Sully was about to fight back Hodgins and Sweets came out of the shadows, and pointed their guns on Sully as well.

"You see asshole, we're in control now, so take us to the girls or I'll kill you." Displaying his familiar cocky smile Booth started directing Sully to the bright room ahead; he couldn't wait to see Bones."

"Look Dr. Brennan we owe you an apology, Booth is here." Cam felt guilty they had doubted her; the woman seemed to always be right. How where they supposed to know they were here? And now that they are here Sully's going to kill them, this was one hell of a mess.

"It's okay Cam, for once I wish I was wrong. We don't need to despair though, I've seen what Booth can do, he will kill Sully before he kills them. I'm confident about this, just as I was about them being here. Now enough talk, we're going to need our strength. I don't know about you guys but I'm very hungry, and I can't wait to eat when we get out of hell." In spite of the situation Cam and Angela smiled, it was good to see that Bren still was a spit fire, even after being through hell and back.

"You're right Bren, goodnight sweetie" Angela rolled over as much as she could and they all drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Daisy led them into the control room and Sully didn't have a choice but to follow. As they emerged into the room, they were struck by bright light. Once their eyes adjusted they had a chance to look around, all of their mouths dropped down to the floor. The room they were standing in was like stalker central, and it gave Booth the creeps. The entire surface of the wall was covered in pictures of all of them. Bones, himself, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, and all the squinters. Some faces were crossed out, others were circled. A desk was pushed up against the wall with many computer monitors. On the screens were security tapes, the Jeffersonian, all their houses, and all their offices. Booths eyes immediately drifted to the monitor that revealed his house. He could see Max reading a bed time story to Christine, and he immediately smiled. Then the realization struck him and he realized someone had been watching them, and it hadn't been a random grab. Turning around to Sully he saw a triumphant smile on his face that made Booth angrier than he had ever been. Lowering his gun he punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out immediately.

"Though I do not object to that, we have a much more important thing to deal with, or at least a much more important question." Sweet's hand was extended, and he was pointing at something.

Booth turned around to see what he was talking about. As he followed Sweets pointed finger, he saw what sweets had been talking about. There was a women sitting in the corner of the room, with a scared look on her face. She had reddish/ brown curly hair, and bright blue eyes. It took Booth a couple seconds to realize that he knew her, it was Amy Morton. She had been Howard Epps lawyer, until he ended up being guilty. No one had heard or seen from here since, until now.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" Booth was dazed and confused, "Why did you help Sully?" Getting her confidence back she stood up, looking smug.

"The answer is quite simple Booth, after I learned that Howard Epps had killed that girl I began to question myself. Why am I a defense attorney, when evil is everywhere? That day I learned that sometimes good looks like evil and sometimes evil looks like good. I broke down, hard. I began to blame myself, but then I blamed the one person whose fault this really was; Temperance's. If she hadn't found out the truth, I would still have my job, my life, everything. She took everything away from me and now I'm taking it away from here." As she got closer to him someone screamed behind swinging double doors. He would recognize that scream anywhere, it was Bones.

**There you have it! My original villain was Hannah but you guys started predicting it so I changed it! Review please !**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got some reviews that said they would have liked Hannah better as the villain, that was my original intent but everyone started guessing it was her, so I changed it. Please review!**

Booth charged into the room before anybody could stop him. Amy clawed after him hoping to stop him, but to no avail. As he shoved the double doors open and waked into the room the sight before him took his breath away, and not in a good way. Bones, Cam, and Angela were all restrained with their arms above their heads spread apart; their legs were bound together at the end of the table. Cam and Angela looked far better than Bones, with a multitude of cuts, puncture wounds, and burns all over her body. She was still crying but it was due to a nightmare. Cam and Angela were trying to get her awake, but she wouldn't wake up. At the sound of the double doors swinging open Cam and Angela turned their head, afraid it might be Sully. When they recognized it was Booth their faces immediately lit up, happy to see him.

"Booth! You're here! Bren was right; you are going to save us!" Overwhelmed Angela started crying tears of joy, they could go home. Hearing Angela's voice Hodgins came charging in, followed by Sweets.

"ANGIE" Hodgins ran up to his wife, thrilled to see she wasn't in too bad of shape, not like Dr. B was. Before Angela could even say anything he had crossed the room and started untying her. Once she was free he pulled her onto his lap, the pair was crying and hugging. Cam became teary eyed at the sight, happy for Angela and Hodgins, but also jealous. Booth moved over to Bones and kissed her forehead, waking her at once. With terror in her eyes she started to shake, until Booth came into focus.

"Booth, I knew you would come" is all she could say between sobs. Untying her, the couple mirrored Angela and Hodgins, saying I love you between crying. Brennan's face was buried in Booths chest, seeking comfort in her husband.

Rushing over to Cam, Sweets untied her as well. Hugging the pair also started crying, they were like brother and sister. Amy had been observing the scene from outside the room. With a scowl on her face she turned her back on all the sweetness, it was sickening. She felt Sully tap her arm and they started smiling at each other. They had left Sully unguarded and free to leave, but he couldn't let them live.

As if they were the same person, Booth, Sweets, and Hodgins helped the girls off the cold slabs at the same time. They were all too weak to walk except for Angela, but Hodgins wanted to carry her anyway, so the men lifted them in a bridal style way. As they started working their way to the door Sully and Amy came through, both holding guns.

"While this whole scene is quite cute, I can't let you live though. You see if I let you walk out of this hospital, you will tell the cops. If you tell the cops I'll get arrested. Jail is not a good place for former FBI agents; I helped put some of those guys away. This is what's going to happen, I'm going to shoot every single one of you, and I think I'll start with Temperance." As fast as lightning he jerked her out of Booths arms and held the gun to her head. His arm right arm was around her neck, pinning her to him. His left hand held the gun to her head. Booth instinctively moved closer to Sully, needing to get Bones back. "Booth if you take one step closer, I'll shoot her in between the eye balls. In fact everyone back the hell up against the wall, if any of you move I'll shoot her." Listening they all backed against the wall, when they were pressed up against the wall Sweets and Hodgins put the girls down and steadied them.

"Sully don't do this" Booth was pleading, and he never pleads with anybody. Brennan's eyes were filled with terror; she was feeling faint and dizzy.

"Sully I'm going to fall" Brennan mumbled, but he hadn't heard her. The earth was swaying, and she couldn't help but plummet to the ground. Seeing his wife about to fall he darted out and caught her right before she hit the ground. Looking up at Sully he knew this was his chance to strike. Getting up quickly he punched Sully square in the jaw. Sully took a few steps back out of shock, and lunged for Booths throat. Getting out of the way just in time Booth slammed Sully to the ground. Sweets rushed to get Dr. Brennan and dragged her out of harm's way, keeping her head elevated by putting it in his lap, she was still unconscious. Sully slowly got up, and slammed Booth to the ground. Wrestling for a while Sully finally pinned Booth with his knees on his chest. Reaching out Sully picked up the gun, and put it right between Booths eyes.

"I guess I'll kill you first, I hate to break it to you buddy, but you didn't win this time." A shot rang out and everyone jumped, Cam and Angela started to cry. Sully fell off Booth, blood gushing from his wrist. Booth looked around confused, he hadn't been shot! Everyone looked up confused, who had shot Sully? Amy came rushing through the door to Sully, it hadn't been her. Everyone's eyes were trained on the man in the door way with the smoking gun. Cam looked up and realized who it was, tears rushing down her face.

Arastoo stepped into the light of the empty morgue, with a grim look on his face. Cam was speechless; he was supposed to be out of the country.

"CAM" running over to the woman he loved he scooped her up and sat down on the floor. As the previous 2 couples did they started crying and saying I love you, he had come for her after all.

Booth got off the floor and crawled over to Bones. Taking the phone out of his pocket he called the ambulance. Pulling Bones into his lap everyone was crying tears of joy, sitting on the floor all 4 couples were crying. Amy and Sully were saying their "I love yous", and she was trying to stop the bleeding.

Booth kissed Bones on forehead, waking her once again. She started whimpering and clung to Booth for dear life.

"Shhhh bones it's okay, you don't have to be afraid anymore, I've got you and I'll never let you go."

**Yey happy ending! I would never kill of Booth don't worry hahahaha review if you want more chapters after the fact, if no one does I'll stop the story here! Thank ya! I was thinking of writing another couple but tell me if I should or not**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of comments telling me to keep writing, which really made my day. Anyway I hope you liked the villain I chose, once again it was going to be Hannah but you guys are smart and guessed it! As promised I shall continue the story, thanks for reading! **

The sirens whirred in the distance; they were close, perhaps 2 minutes away. Booth cradled Bones head in her lap, within the past few minutes she had taken a turn for the worse, paling dramatically; visibly you could tell it was getting harder for her to breathe. Everyone was in a semi-circle around Booth and Brennan, except of course Amy and Sully. Cam was trying to examine her as quickly as she could, just a quick sweep over Dr. Brennan.

"Booth we need to flip her over quickly. The ambulance is almost here but there might be something on her back that we can disinfect." Flipping her over as gently as they could, Cam examined her back. There was a huge gash, stretching from the top of her back to the bottom. Anyone could tell that it was infected, but when had he done this? Sweets ran over to the sink and wet a bunch of paper towels and covered them with soap. As he handed them to Cam she slowly shook her head, that wouldn't help this. The gash was thick, she might even need stiches. As they turned her over she started to shake, and then seize.

"BOOTH QUICK TURN HER ON HER SIDE AND HOLD HER STEADY" Cam was screaming and crying. Hodgins jumped up and helped to hold Dr. B still as she violently shook. Pulling Cam back Arastoo grabbed her and spun her into his chest. He held her and kissed her forehead, she didn't need to look at that. Angela was also crying to the point where Sweets took over helping steady Dr. Brennan and Hodgins held Angela in his arms on the floor, rocking her back and forth like a baby. Booth was dazed, tears leaked from his eyes and dropped on the floor, but it didn't feel real.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway the group looked up, seeing paramedics come into the room with stretchers. By then though, Brennan had stopped seizing, she had stopped doing anything at all. She wasn't responding, and she wasn't moving. Booth watched the whole scene as though it was in slow motion. It felt as though he was watching a movie, this couldn't be happening. Cam, Angela, and Bones were taken on stretchers. He was holding Bones hand in his, but it didn't feel like Bones. Amy and Sully were nowhere in sight, at the time he didn't think about it, but they had gotten away somehow undetected. The girls were being loaded into three different ambulances, Booth went with bones, Hodgins went with Angela, and Arastoo went with Cam. Sweets went and got Caroline, and they drove to the hospital together.

Fisher and Wendell were pacing in the hospital lobby; they wanted to see the girls. Caroline had called them and told them that they better get to the hospital, good thing they were already there due to Fishers leg. As Wendell paced and Fisher sat, a familiar face entered the lobby. Daisy came in with flowers and balloons, an obvious peace offering. She approached Wendell and Fisher with a guilty look on her face, and gave fisher the balloon and flower.

"These are my sorry for stabbing you in the leg please forgive me presents." Daisy moved closer to Fisher, and Wendell immediately stepped in front of him. Taking the flowers and balloon, he handed them to fisher and turned back to Daisy, scowl and everything.

"Get away from Fisher, get the hell away from me, and get the hell away from all of us. You betrayed us Daisy, but most of all Dr. Brennan. If you think anyone will forgive you after this, you really are crazy. Dr. Brennan, Cam, and Angela were tortured you piece for shit. Now get the hell out of my site before I hit you, morally I have a problem with hitting girls, but you're not a girl, you're a monster." Stone faced and angry, Wendell pointed to the door and he meant it. Seeing there was no hope, she turned and walked towards the door. As she was walking out the door, Brennan, Angela, and Cam were being rushed into the lobby. Apparently the usual entrance for emergencies had been jammed, so they had to go through the lobby. It look Booth one look at daisy, before he moved to punch her, slap her, do something to inflict pain on her the way she had on Bones. Seeing the angry agent, Sweets, Hodgins, and Arastoo had to hold him back; he was going for the jugular. After about 20 seconds of struggling Daisy ran out of the building, and the men's hold on Booth was released. Rushing the patients forward, they were quickly examined before sent off to rooms. They would all get their own rooms, after what they'd been through they deserved it. The doctors wrote Angela off with minor to few injuries, Cam had intermediate injuries, and Brennan had severe.

Brennan was going to need stitches, but surgical stitches, the heavy kind. As they prepped her for surgery Booth knelt down next to her hospital bed and told her that he loved her. Cam and Angela were sent to different rooms, and nurses were in right away to attend to their stab wounds, puncture wounds, and burns. Mostly they need sleep and food, Cam hadn't eaten for a couple days, neither had Brennan. But Brennan was a completely different story, her wounds were far worse. Her stab wounds were bigger, her puncture wounds deeper, and her burn marks worse. They were positive that all would make a full recovery, which put a smile on everyone's face.

"How cute, they're all going to make a full recovery." Sully was about as pissed as anyone could be. Amy was tending to his arm; there were old hospital supplies still left over. Watching the hospital security cameras Sully was disgusted, although Amy had done a nice job with the cameras, they only turned on when anyone from the Jeffersonian was talking, and they produced audio as well.

"All done" Amy said, throwing away the trash "Thank god it only scraped you, that's a lot of blood for a flesh wound." Sully nodded, deep in thought. Sensing he was tense she started giving him a shoulder massage. "Don't worry baby, we will strike back soon enough".

**Keep on reviewing guys! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I was happy about where my newest chapter was, I looked on my profile and realized IT NEVER POSTED. I'm beyond angry and sorry that you guys have been waiting for me to post a new chapter when I thought I had. Well here goes the chapter that was supposed to be posted YESTERDAY **

Cams eyes flew open at the sound of screaming. Looking around she realized that they were still in the empty morgue, and she was colder than ever. Looking to her left, and then her right she was shocked to see that Angela and Dr. Brennan weren't there. As Cam searched the room she finally spotted them, in the corner talking quietly.

"Dr. Brennan, Angela how on earth did you get out and why didn't you get me out?" Cams question was met with a harsh laugh from Angela.

"Why on earth would we help you Camille, nobody ever liked you anyway." With shock registering in her eyes Angela let out another shriek laugh. "Oh you thought we liked you, oh that's quiet hilarious. Actually this was all our idea; we wanted to get you out of the way." Moving closer she stood over Cam, and caressed her face with the back of her hand. Getting ready to open her mouth she suddenly screamed, Sully had stabbed her in the back with a knife. Spinning around Angela met her attacker, and he stabbed her once again, spraying blood on cam. After he had killed Angela he walked over to Dr. Brennan and did the same. Sully then made his way over to Cam, and raised his weapon in anticipation.

Cam woke up screaming bloody murder. Arastoo had gone to the bathroom and ran in as soon as he heard her scream. Bolting straight up in bed she observed her surroundings, and all of it came rushing back to her. Breathing heavy she layed back down, putting her hands over her face she began to sob. Running into the room Arastoo didn't wait a moment, he rushed over and immediately held Cam. After about 10 minutes she stopped crying, looking embarrassed she pulled herself together and let Arastoo go.

"Are you feeling better?" Arastoo smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. She gave him a shaky nod, but she had plenty of questions for him.

"How did you get here, I thought you were on a dig in Chile?" It came out stranger than she would have liked, with a smile she kissed his forehead and layed back down.

"Well I was, but we hadn't found anything for weeks. I remember I woke up one morning and had the feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't know what. That feeling was so strong that I got on the next plane out of there, the directors of the dig weren't happy but they respected my decision. I was going to surprise you at the lab when Wendell and Fisher gave me the news. I had to give them a ride to the hospital of course, and then I went on a heroic journey to find my love. All I had to do was call Caroline and she told me where you were." Stopping to smile he couldn't be happier, Cam was safe and relatively healthy. Cams eyes clouded over with confusion, she didn't understand what he had said.

"Why did you have to give them a ride to the hospital, what happened?" Cams eyes widened, she didn't know Fisher had been stabbed.

"Daisy stabbed Fisher" seeing her immediate alarm he reassured her quickly, "it was only the thigh, he's fine don't worry." Seeing her immediate relief Arastoo smiled brightly.

"What, whats so funny?" Cam asked with interest, this whole situation was horrible.

"I'm just so happy to have you back, I love you Cam." As she leaned in to kiss him she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to still be alive.

Booth was pacing in Bone's hospital room. She had been in surgery for over an hour, what was taking them so long? Just as he was about to kick the chair next to him, they wheeled her in. Booth couldn't help but gasp, she looked so pale. He couldn't help but wonder if she was dead, no one should be that pale.

"Is she okay?" Booth was getting shakier by the second.

"Well, she been better. We had to heavily sedate her to patch up her back, its hurt pretty bad. She might not wake up for a couple hours, but I'm confident that Dr. Brennan will make a full recovery." Leaving the room with a smile and a curt nod he went to take his break. Sitting down at the table the doctor felt his phone buzz. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the caller I.D and answered immediately.

"Yes, she's going to make a full recovery. Booth is sitting next to her hospital bed, and I doubt he'll leave it any time soon. Of course I could give him a reason to, like that I need to talk to him or something… Okay will do, I'll call you when everything is ready." Smiling a wicked smile Dr. Jones hung up the phone, pleased he had done his job.

Sully hung up the phone with a smile. "The good doctor is going to get Booth out of that hospital room; the plan is coming along swimmingly." He smiled at Amy with a wide grin; they would get her this time.

"I'm not so sure about this Sully, Booth won't leave Temperance's side so easily, he lost her once and he doesn't want to looser her again." Looking toward her boyfriend she felt a pride well up inside her, she loved him with all her heart.

Smiling in the shadows, Booth walked into the lobby and smiled at Fisher, he had been right.

"Fisher, you're a genius. I don't know how you knew that the doctor isn't on our side, but you're a fricken genius. He thinks that we don't know he's working with Sully, but we do. This way we can counteract any plan that he has." Smiling he patted Fisher on the back, he wasn't going to lose Bones again.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up Brennan had a mini panic attack, she dreaded waking up. Dreams were so much better than reality when she was in Sully's company. Opening her eyes she noticed someone holding her hand, turning her head her stomach fluttered with happiness, it was Booth.

"Booth how long was I asleep?" Despite the circumstances she managed a small smile, she was alright now. Sully was in custody, and she was safe. As soon as Bones spoke Booth swung his head in her direction, she was awake!

"Bones you've been asleep for 6 hours, but it's alright you're awake now." A small smile escaped from his rather rigid face, something else was wrong. "I have some bad news, Sully got away while everyone was focusing on getting you Cam and Angela medical attention." Bone's eyes started tearing up, she knew he was going to come back for her. "Shhhh Bones it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you. Max and Christine are in the waiting room, do you want me to get them?" Nodding Booth stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The second he left the room, Brennan heard a buzzing sound. Looking around the room, she finally found the source of it; her cellphone. Stretching to grab it she finally got it, and when she looked at the caller ID she became scared. It was a blocked number, against her better judgment she answered.

"Hello?" Brennan's voice cracked, she hadn't meant it to.

"Temperance, how are you doing? I'll talk fast because I know Booth will be back soon with Christine and Max. Anyway how are you doing, I miss you and don't worry we'll be together soon beautiful. Tell Booth I say hi, will ya?" Sully abruptly hung up the phone, and Brennan started screaming and dropped the phone.

Booth, Max, and Christine in Booths' arms rushed in. concern written across all of their faces, they were shocked with what they saw. Brennan was crying and screaming, her hands were on her head shielding her from the invisible eye she knew was on her. Nurses started rushing in to restrain her, Brennan fought back with all she could. Finally 4 nurses had her pinned down and gave her a sedative, allowing her to go back to sleep.

"I don't know what happened, but her stitches might have reopened. We can fix the medical problems, but she will need to see a grief therapist, or a trauma counselor. Usually when something traumatic happens the victim will experience flashbacks, bad dreams, or even insomnia." Nodding to Booth and Max, the nurses made their way out of the room. Booth and Max were standing in the same places they had been both in a trancelike state until Christine became fussy. Shaking his head Booth sat down next to Bone's chair.

"What did this to her Booth, Tempe is always put together, no matter what." Booth shook his head, looking down he noticed Bone's phone face down. Picking it up he unlocked it and looked at the screen. Chills went through his body when he saw a blocked number. Tossing it to Max he held Christine tighter, she was the second most important girl in his life, and a close second.

"Son of a bitch called her?" Max was shaking his head and gripping a side table, his knuckles were white from squeezing so hard.

"Max I don't know what we're going to do. He wants her broken so that she'll be easier to snacth; if she gets taken again I don't think she will be able to recover." Shaking his head Booth became angry, he couldn't help the woman he loved and began to feel vulnerable. Angela came into the room with a worried look on her face, she had heard the commotion.

"Booth whats wrong, is Bren okay?" Angela crossed over to her best friend, a little sore but otherwise alright for now. Booth explained what happened and Angela began to shake, thinking the worst she started to cry. "Do you think he'll come back for me and Cam?" Hodgins who had been silently trailing behind Angela stepped forward and hugged his wife.

"Angie no one is going to take you again, I promise." Squeezing her tightly he stroked her hair, and she instantly became less rigid.

"Angela you should be getting some sleep, in fact everyone should leave the room and let Dr. Brennan sleep in peace." The doctor aka Sully's pet (according to Booth) stepped into the room and quickly began shooing everyone out. Motioning Booth out, he held his ground. No way in hell he was leaving her alone. Shaking his head Booth stepped close to the doctor and lowered his voice.

"Listen to me doc; Hell has to freeze over before I would EVER leave her alone again. Do you understand me? I don't give a shit what you tell me I'm staying in here with the woman I love." Stepping back Booth could see that he got the message across, he had used a very harsh voice. Nodding curtly the doctor left the room along with everyone else; it was only Booth and Bones. Sitting beside her, he put his head on the side of the bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Booth needs to leave her bedside eventually, and when he does we can strike." Sully was talking to himself and pacing, they would need to take Dr. Brennan either tonight or tomorrow. Having her injured will be a giant plus because she won't be as strong.

"Were you talking to me?" Amy stepped up to her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face.

"No, but I do have something to ask you." Grabbing her hands he led her to the center of the room and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She quickly nodded her head and hugged him tightly. They were both deeply in love with the other, and they couldn't wait for the next phase of their lives together. "I've decided that we're taking Temperance tonight to celebrate." With another hug the couple made their way to the planning room, they would need to have their shit together to complete this task.

Last chapter is next! Okay guys I need to know if you want to the story to end in a normal way or do you want a BIG twist? review with your answer please!


	23. The last chapter

**Hey guys! Last chapter omfg can you believe it? Originally I was going to make the story much longer but when I woke up with this idea I knew I had to end it. Hopefully by the end of this you're like WHAAAAAT! Anyway I will be starting a once upon a time fanfic soon so yeah! **

Pacing back and forth, Booth couldn't help but be nervous. Sully wanted Bones bad, and he had a feeling he would do anything to get her. He had been pacing for at least a half hour when he heard Bones tossing and turning in her sleep. Looking over at her hopeful he saw her eyes open, and seize with panic. Rushing over to her he reassured her that she was safe and okay, recognition filled her eyes and she instantly became relaxed.

"Booth he called me, he said he missed me and that he would get me back, don't let him take me". Her voice had reached a whiny tone, and it had every right to. Closing the distance he grabbed her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"I promise he won't take you, he won't get close enough to lay a finger on you. I will kill him, or even die myself to protect you." Sensing her protest he immediately stopped it brushing his lips on hers for a passionate kiss. A knock on the door brought them out of their own little world and back to reality. Angela and Cam entered; smiles graced the ladies faces as they made their way in.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you feeling?" Cams voice was full of worry; Brennan had gotten it worse than her. Angela couldn't even wait for a response; she ran to her best friend's side and pushed Booth out of the way. Booth stumbled back annoyed, but with a smile on his face. Angela was careful not to hit any of her wounds and gave her a tight hug, but not tight enough to hurt her. When the two girls stopped embracing there were tears in Cams eyes.

"Oh screw it I love you too" Cam came rushing over and the three girls hugged for what seemed like a lifetime, they had gone through hell together. They all knew that they would have a bond that couldn't be broken, and then the tears started flowing. Booth silently slipped out of the room and gave the girls the space they needed. Walking down the hallway to find Hodgins, Wendell, or Fisher he got hit on the head with a heavy object. Falling to the ground unconscious, Sully looked triumphant he was able to drop the agent with one hit with a baseball bat. Dropping the bat next to him he continued down the hallway until he found a supplies closet and quickly changed into doctor apparel. With a wicked smile on his face he made his way to Temperance's room, ready to end it. His hand was in his pocket, touching the gun he planned to kill her with.

Wendell was beyond tired, they had been in the hospital for a long time, and he needed coffee. Leaving Fisher and Hodgins in the waiting room, he made his way to find some. Wendell was practically a genius, but he could not follow directions to save his life. Hodgins had told him how to get to the coffee cart, but he was lost. How hard could this be, it's just a hospital? Finding himself near Dr. Brennan's room, he poked his head in to see the three girls crying and laughing. Smiling to himself he turned and collided with a doctor.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going". Wendell immediately got up and offered the stranger a hand. The doctor had a germ mask on as Wendell liked to call it, so only his eyes were visible. The doctor shook his head and continued down the hallway, entering Dr. Brennan's room. Wendell went down the hallway and heard a loud banging on a door. Spinning around he found the source of the noise, a supply closet. Opening the door Wendell braced himself, anything could be behind it. What he found shocked him, Booth was tied up on a pole, mouth covered with duct tape and a hell of a bruise on the back of his head.

"Oh my god Booth what happened?" Wendell quickly untied him and got the duct tape off his mouth, fearing the worst.

"Sully came up behind me and hit me with a baseball bat, son of a bitch. I was knocked out and when I woke up he was finished tying me up and had a doctor's uniform on, he's going to try and kill Bones and I won't let that happen." Realization hit Wendell as he put the pieces together, he had run into him.

"BOOTH I JUST SAW HIM GO INTO DR. BRENNANS OFFICE. I RAN INTO HIM BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS A DOCTOR HE HAD EVERYTHING COVERED, GOD I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT." Wendell kicked the wall frustrated. Booth shook his head and grabbed Wendell, the pair started running to Brennan's room.

As Sully walked into the room the sight he saw made him smile. Having all three girls in the room was cherry on top on the already marvelous ice cream cake. As soon as he walked in he shut the door, and the girls turned to look at him. Slowly he took off his mask and cap, revealing his true identity. Angela gasped, and instinctively moved to protect Brennan, and Cam moved to step in front of the bed, protecting the both of them.

"Well isn't this cute, everyone's protecting Temperance. Well I didn't want to have to do this but…" He moved swiftly taking out his gun and hitting Cam over the head, dropping her instantly. He then kicked and dragged her so she was off in the corner unconscious, Angela inched closer to Brennan. "Angela, I'm done with you too." Sully fired his gun, hitting Angela in the leg she screamed with pain. Falling to the floor Sully came to greet her, and hit her across the face as well. Dragging her next to cam he threw some tissues over to her so she could stop the bleeding when she woke up. Brennan was shaking with fear, where was Booth? He had always protected her before.

"You see Temperance, I always win. Booth is unconscious right now, and finally I can kill you." Pointing the gun straight at her a flash of movement mad him fire his gun right at her. Booth had dodged in front of her, earning a bullet right in his heart. Falling onto the bed Brennan screamed and grabbed him. Laying her head on his chest, she listened for a heartbeat, hearing nothing she started crying. Booth was dead, and now she welcomed death, she only wished Christine could have her parents.

Wendell came into the room smiling; he patted Sully on the back and walked over to Dr. Brennan.

"How are you doing, it must suck that your true love is dead. I thought you should know that Daisy wasn't the only one working for Sully before you die, okay well I've got to go now." Exiting the room Brennans head was spinning, what had she done to deserve this? Sully moved to put the gone on her forehead, Angela was starting to wake up. Opening her eyes she heard the gun go off, and saw her best friend die right before her eyes.

Brennan's eyes flew open, seeing nothing but darkness. Becoming scared she shot her hand out looking for Booth, and immediately felt him. Starting to cry Booth sat up and pulled his wife against his chest.

"Bones it's okay, you're safe, what's wrong?" Bones continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she finally said something.

"I had a horrible nightmare, I was abducted and so was Cam and Angela and it was Sully and we were tortured and then you found us but so did Sully. Daisy and Wendell were helping him and then Sully killed you and then he killed me." Sobbing once again Booth held her closer and rocked her back and forth.

"Bones it's okay shhhhhh its okay. It was just a dream, it was only a dream."

**DID YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL THEM? Haha I would never do that! I hope you enjoyed my story please review! I might write another one! You guys voted for a twist and that's what you got **


End file.
